<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strange feelings by m1nd_ctrl94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101745">Strange feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1nd_ctrl94/pseuds/m1nd_ctrl94'>m1nd_ctrl94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Incest, Older Woman/Younger Man, One-Sided Uzumaki Kushina/Inuzuka Kiba, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1nd_ctrl94/pseuds/m1nd_ctrl94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Naruto comes back after a three year training trip with his godfather, Kushina couldn't help but see her decesed husband in her son, and that makes her feel things that she shouldn't have for her own blood. Naruto/Kushina.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inuzuka Kiba &amp; Uzumaki Kushina, Inuzuka Tsume/Uzumaki Kushina, Inuzuka Tsume/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ghosts from the past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't own anything, all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Please check out the end of the chapter for information about <strong>updates</strong>!</p>
<p>- Okay, that was the last one – A long red-haired woman with a pony tail said as sweat fall through her body.</p>
<p>She was dressed in tight yellow sports clothes, her abs were visible and her big breasts were hugged by the sports shirt, wide hips and big ass were sustained by long toned legs, she also was using white shoes, the woman smiled as she left a lift weight on the ground.</p>
<p>She took a towel and walked towards a bathroom and got off her clothes, she let her long hair free off her ponytail and relaxed as she felt water from the shower run down her body. After a long time washing herself, the redhead went into the bathtub section of the bathroom, she entered on the one next to an older brunette with some red paintings on her face.</p>
<p>- Hey Tsume – Said the redhead as she relaxed on the hot water.</p>
<p>- Oh, Kushina… tough day uh? – Asked Tsume with her eyes closed.</p>
<p>- You could say that… Sasuke and Sakura are great students, but there seems to be some tension between them and that's affecting us… I wish Naruto was here, he is the missing piece that kept us together – Kushina sighed.</p>
<p>- You can't wait to see him again right? When does he come back anyway? It's been already three years without the annoying brat! – Said the brunette with a slight smirk.</p>
<p>- I don't know, in the last letter he sent me, he said that the date was a surprise – She complained – He could come back tomorrow… Or in six months – She added.</p>
<p>- Seriously, how do you do it? How can you cope being alone? – Tsume was really curious – I don't know if I could survive without a man on my bed every night – They both laughed.</p>
<p>- God… You're the worst, but I'm too busy to think about loneliness, with all those missions and training those two teenagers… I really can't see what's wrong with them – Wondered the redhead.</p>
<p>Tsume, just gave her an annoyed look.</p>
<p>- What? Is there something on my face? – Asked Kushina confused.</p>
<p>- Gosh you're really dense… It's obvious what's happening, there's a love triangle going on on your team and obviously you haven't noticed that or you just kidding yourself thinking that's not happening – She answered bluntly.</p>
<p>- What!? But there are only three… - Kushina then opened her mouth really wide – You mean… Sakura, Sasuke and me? – Asked Kushina scared.</p>
<p>Tsume simply nodded.</p>
<p>- That's ridiculous, he doesn't like me like that, I'm pretty sure I don't see him as that I mean… He's my best friend's son, I've known him since he was little – Kushina was getting annoyed and disgusted.</p>
<p>- It's obvious that he likes you Kushina… The boy forgets about everything when he's around you, I'm pretty sure Sakura has noticed that and is jealous – Explained Tsume and Kushina tried to defend herself, but she remembered some weird interactions between them – I don't know why are you so annoyed, he's not bad looking but that's okay, if you don't like him I can arrange a meeting with another handsome boy – Tsume suggested.</p>
<p>- Let me guess… Your son, Kiba – Kushina rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>- He's handsome, I wouldn't mind if you two date – Tsume got out her bathtub and joined Kushina on her own, hugging her from behind – Unless… You're scared because of our history… – Tsume started to Kiss Kushina's neck.</p>
<p>- W-wait… not here – Kushina tried to fight her desires.</p>
<p>Tsume took Kushina's head and kissed her in a desperate way.</p>
<p>- Let me help you relieve your stress and forget about those two – Tsume got out the bathtub and took Kushina's hand she was in a hypnotic state.</p>
<p>Tsume didn't want to wait anymore, so she took Kushina in her arms, and took her into the janitor's room, and locked the door.</p>
<p>- Come on baby, sit on my face – Said Tsume as she got comfortable on the floor.</p>
<p>Kushina obeyed and lowered her body and focused on her vagina that had a bit of public red hair, when Kushina's vagina was closer to her mouth, Tsume smirked and licked her lips before starting to lick the red head's private parts.</p>
<p>At first, she was gentle, and Kushina was leaving out little moans while also playing with her big melons, Tsume also wanted to play with them, so she got her hands on them, focusing on the nipples at the same time she started to get rough.</p>
<p>Tsume's tongue was doing wonders on her, but also her rough hands felt amazing, her whole body was being caressed, she was also spanking her, and she couldn't help but moan louder, she was getting closer to her release, she didn't even tell Tsume as she was busy with her tongue.</p>
<p>Kushina let out a final moan as she was climaxing, her whole body was shaking, she let out tons of cum, and the best thing of it? Tsume drank all of it as it was a nectar, Kushina changed her position and landed on top of the brunette's breasts, her face was being hugged by them.</p>
<p>- Now it's my turn… - said Kushina while trying to regain her breath.</p>
<p>- Hey, don't push yourself baby… We better hurry, I'm sure the janitor won't take too long – Kushina nodded a little disappointed before they got back to the bathroom.</p>
<p>- You know what… Maybe we should try something, you know? We're both separated after all – Kushina Joked and Tsume laughed.</p>
<p>- Hey that doesn't sound so bad baby – Tsume gave her a little kiss on her mouth – Yes… that would be great, if only I didn't have plans for you my little Kushina – Thought with a smirk Tsume.</p>
<p>A week later…</p>
<p>- Oh, I really missed this place – Said a blonde teenager with spiky hair, blue eyes, whiskers on his face, wearing an orange jump suit – Come on perverted toad! We need to hurry! – He screamed to an older man with long white hair.</p>
<p>- Yeah yeah, I'm coming – Said the older man panting.</p>
<p>- Oh for god's sake Jiraiya-sensei, that's why I told you not to sleep with that girl, we lost many hours for that reason – Said the blonde annoyed.</p>
<p>- Yes, yes mom, I'm sorry – Said Jiraiya sarcastically.</p>
<p>Both of them walked slowly until they entered the gates of the village, they admired the houses, and Naruto focused specially on the hills, there were faces carved on them.</p>
<p>- Someday, my face will be there too! – Screamed the blonde one and Jiraiya rolled his eyes before smiling.</p>
<p>They kept walking until they reached a nice looking home, not so big but a family of four could live here without problems, the was grass on the garden, and from the entrance of the land to the house there was a rock path, the men quickly reach out the front door, Naruto knocked out a few times, and the door opened, reveling a surprised Kushina Uzumaki.</p>
<p>She was at first shocked when she saw a smiling Naruto, then there were tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>- Y-you're back… Minato – She said, surprising both men.</p>
<p>The name she said was the cause of the surprise on Naruto and Jiraiya, and their surprise grew when Kushina kissed Naruto on his lips, he didn't know what to do, Jiraiya's logical brain side told him to stop her, she was his mom for god's sake, his non logical side said "fuck it, that's hot", and took out a notebook and started taking notes, suddenly, Naruto pushed away his mom.</p>
<p>- M-mom… I'm glad to see you too, but I'm not my dad! – Said a very embarrassed Naruto.</p>
<p>Kushina opened her mouth wide and her cheeks got a red shade, matching her hair color, suddenly, things got uncomfortable, and neither knew that to say.</p>
<p>- Oh shit… Come on, get over it you two… It's just a kiss, many parents kiss their children on their lips, also you're the last members of an important clan, and you know what important clans do to preserve their blood? – Asked Jiraiya annoyed – Yes, they practiced incest and not just a simple little kiss… They go all the way – Jiraiya suddenly started getting more ideas and wrote on his notebook again.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Kushina and Naruto gave him a death glare.</p>
<p>- He's right mom, it's okay, it just a kiss… A very bad kiss honestly – Said Naruto trying to dismiss the uncomfortable vibe.</p>
<p>- Ha-Ha, very funny "Mr. Casanova" – Kushina mocked him – Just get in – She ordered them before the three headed straight to the living room – Naruto, why don't you help me with the tea? – Asked Kushina while Naruto followed her.</p>
<p>- Hey, try to rest Jiraiya-sensei, that girl almost destroyed the great Jiraiya, right? – Naruto laughed as he mocked the older man.</p>
<p>When they reached the kitchen, Naruto started to search for cookies and the tea mugs while Kushina was boiling the water and taking out some kind of tea made of green stuff, while they waited for the tea, Kushina faced up her son, and was amazed that he was taller than her now.</p>
<p>- I want to apologize for what I did earlier – Started Kushina – It's just—She was cut off by her son.</p>
<p>- I look like my father – He completed the sentence and she nodded a little ashamed of herself– Hey, don't feel bad i must admit… I was really surprised, but it's okay mom, I won't hate you just because a kiss, I had It worst, trust me – Said Naruto a little embarrassed.</p>
<p>- Oh… My Naru-kun, got himself a girlfriend – Kushina mocked him.</p>
<p>- I had… Some girlfriends on my journey, right now I'm single – He said calmly – How about you mom? Are you seeing someone? – He tried to turn the tables.</p>
<p>- Not really, I haven't go out for a long time, there's a shortage on good men, the guys around my age are all married, and if they aren't married they are looking for younger girls – Explained Kushina – I had received confessions from younger boys tough, Konohamaru's one of them, I think it's kind of cute – The redhead laughed – Tsume also keeps trying to set me up with her son – She said rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>- Kiba? He smells still smells like a dog shelter? – Asked Naruto laughing.</p>
<p>- Not anymore, but like i said, I'm not really interested in boys your age – She pinched his cheeks.</p>
<p>Naruto laughed nervously as he avoided her gaze, Kushina was curious of his expression.</p>
<p>- What? – She was curious.</p>
<p>- It's kind of funny you'd say that... Most of my ex's said the same – Naruto scratched his chin nervous of his mother's reaction.</p>
<p>- What!? Why are you dating old women!? – She was angry.</p>
<p>- Hey, they weren't so old, you're making it sound like I'm dating Tsunade! – Naruto tried to explain himself.</p>
<p>- Wouldn't you like to date her? – She asked sarcastically.</p>
<p>Naruto again tried to avoid her gaze until his mother took his head for him to face her.</p>
<p>- Seriously Naruto!? – She was getting angrier.</p>
<p>- Why are you reacting like that? I'm a shinobi, legally an adult, I wouldn't date Tsunade because I don't think she would be interested in me, I'm like her grandson – Said Naruto a little scared – On the other way, the oldest woman I dated was thirty one – Kushina started to calm down and looked at him in a compassionate way.</p>
<p>- Is Sakura the reason of your behavior? – Asked Kushina a little sad.</p>
<p>- You know me too well – Naruto smiled – I realized most younger girls are looking for something else, and I was near Kiri where Tsunami-san lives, and… Well the rest is in past, we dated for three months before Jiraiya-sensei and I had to move – Kushina was shocked.</p>
<p>- Really, Tsunami? I guess she was grateful that you avenged her deceased husband – She sighed.</p>
<p>- But, that made me realize that I shouldn't be so close minded to not to date a woman just because she's older than me, trust me, I'm not hunting older women, we just met casually – He explained with a little smile – Jiraiya-sensei's still trying to convince me that younger women are the best – He laughed.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the kettle started ringing and Naruto took the mugs and the cookies with the help of a clone, he joined Jiraiya who was writing on his notebook, Naruto tried to read what was he writing but he couldn't, he used clones to try to steal the notebook, but Jiraiya made them disappear easily.</p>
<p>Kushina served the tea and the three of them started talking, Kushina yelled at Jiraiya for corrupting his son, while Naruto tried to defend his sensei, they talked about their journey, the places they visited as Naruto took a photo book out of his backpack, half an hour later, Jiraiya rose up.</p>
<p>- That was a good tea, even for an alcoholic like me, i must go, I need to see Tsunade to give her my report on this brat's progress – Said Jiraiya to an annoyed Naruto – I'll see you both later at the party– The mother and son waved him goodbye.</p>
<p>- The party? – Asked Kushina curious.</p>
<p>- Oh yes, there's going to be a little party to welcome us, Tsunade-chan told us on a letter a few weeks ago, she booked the place so we really needed to get here today or before – Naruto scratched his head – You're coming with me, right? – Asked Naruto smiling.</p>
<p>- Oh, so I'm now your next victim? I remember you used to say that you were going to marry me… – She teased him and he face palmed.</p>
<p>- Really mom? – Asked Naruto with red cheeks.</p>
<p>- Of course I'll go with you Naru-kun… Oh right! I need to get ready! – She ran towards her room really fast.</p>
<p>- We leave at seven! – Yelled Naruto before sighing.</p>
<p>Naruto took things slow, he had plenty of hours to get ready, and when the clock marked seven, Naruto, who was dressed with a yellow shirt on blue jeans and also sports shoes, was relaxing on the couch while he was waiting for his mother.</p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later, Naruto was getting annoyed, but then Kushina appeared before him, and he was amazed, she really looked great, Her long hair free, she was wearing a tight purple sleeveless blouse that hugged her big breasts, she was wearing black tight jeans that hugged her curves and her big ass, also she was wearing black stiletto heels, Naruto was speechless.</p>
<p>- So… How do I look? – Asked the redhead.</p>
<p>- You look amazing… You're really going to steal the night – She blushed when he said that as he had his eyes on her.</p>
<p>- Well, let's go then – Those words made Naruto shake his toughts and they both headed to the party.</p>
<p>Using a special kunai that Kushina took out of her bag, they both disappeared, they landed near a very bright establishment with neon lights signs, the place was a mix of a bar and food service, like a restaurant but less fancy, it was more casual, when they entered the place, tons of people cheered when Naruto and Kushina got in, Jiraiya was already here.</p>
<p>- You're finally back brat… I missed you – Said a blonde older woman, with huge breasts as she was hugging Naruto and sandwitched him with those giant melons.</p>
<p>Naruto was struggling but when he finally got out free, he was panting.</p>
<p>- I… I had problems to breath – Said Naruto and everyone laughed.</p>
<p>Naruto looked around the people that was in the party and recognized his older teammates, also his friends from the same generation of ninja academy, some of his teachers, an older purple haired woman that winked at him, beside her there's also a long raven haired woman who rolled her eyes and her friend before smiling at Naruto.</p>
<p>Also he noticed his mother moving with her friends, a black long haired woman, that he's known since he was little, she's his mom's best friend, near him, there was a brunette, she was the one that caught Naruto's attention, she had a great slim body, and was wearing a red blouse that let a little view of her breasts open, Naruto noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra, also, she was wearing a black tight short skirt and really high red heels, when she noticed him watching she smiled at him.</p>
<p>He shook his head and moved towards the food section, there were many bowls of ramen.</p>
<p>Later he took the chance to take out some girls to dancing, he danced with his friend Ino, and later tried to take a bluenette with silver colored eyes, but as she saw her blushing while talking to Jiraiya, he decided not to interrupt.</p>
<p>He also danced with the purple haired woman who's name's is Anko and later took her friend Kurenai, finally, he tried to dance with the big breasted blonde, but as they danced, he noticed that she was really drunk, she was getting very affectionate, trying to kiss him, when he denied her that, she got angry and suddenly broke a table causing everyone to panic.</p>
<p>- Oh no, Tsunade-sama is on her alcoholic berserker mode – Said a petite woman with short raven hair.</p>
<p>Naruto ran and tried to calm her.</p>
<p>- Okay okay, I'll kiss you, but we should go to somewhere more private – Naruto tried to calm her and she nodded with a smile on her face.</p>
<p>- My Naru-kun's now a man! – Said Tsunade hugging blonde boy.</p>
<p>- I think I'll help him, i can control sensei when she's on that state – Tsume was confident.</p>
<p>- Please watch them both – Pleaded Kushina and Tsume nodded.</p>
<p>Luckily for them, when they got Tsunade on her house she started snoring, Naruto sighed as he saw Tsume who was smiling at him.</p>
<p>- Hey, thanks fo—He was cut off by Tsume kissing him passionately, Naruto was confused but quickly took Tsume's hips and started kissing her back, he played with her tongue before separating their lips to get more oxygen – Wow… What was that? – Asked Naruto panting.</p>
<p>- I know you want me… I saw you undressing me with your eyes at the party – Naruto blushed as she said those words – I want you too… Let's go to somewhere more private – She whispered on his ear and he felt chills down his spine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto gets in trouble.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys i just wanted to thank you all for you support, please check out my twitter for previews of the next chapters and previews of the upcoming stories i'm currently working on or my patreon if you want faster updates, (We're currently on chapter 5) both links are on my profile, please enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back in the party, everyone but Kushina was having fun, Naruto was taking too long, she pretends to have fun while she dances with Sasuke, suddenly she faked a smile before saying her goodbyes, she wasn't feeling right for some reason.</p>
<p>Confused… That was the way Naruto was feeling right now, as he closed the door behind him with difficulty as he was being kissed by Tsume Inuzuka, the mother of one of his childhood friends.</p>
<p>She stopped the kiss to take out her heels, and then looked at him like an animal ready to eat her prey, she jumped onto the blonde boy surprising him but he quickly kissed her back and lifted her up, she helped him by hugging his hips with her legs.</p>
<p>They reached Naruto's room in no time, when they got here, Naruto got out of his clothes, and seeing his toned chest, Tsume couldn't help but touch it and kiss it, Naruto moaned as he felt her nails digging on his chest.</p>
<p>He also used the opportunity to grab her ass, she moaned when he hit her butt cheeks and inserted a finger on her ass, he kissed gently before she moved her hands from his chest to his face to deepen the kiss, to make it rougher.</p>
<p>- Be rough baby, I don't want any of that gentle bullshit… Show me how much of a man you are! – She told him with a smirk.</p>
<p>She was being though just to light his fire, and that worked, Naruto who was smiling at her with loving eyes, now changed to a serious face.</p>
<p>- You want a man? I'll show what a man can really do! – Naruto accepted the challenge and the older woman smirked.</p>
<p>He kissed her roughly this time, taking her by the neck with one hand, she rubbed his dick with both of her hands, she really was surprised of the size he had for his age, she estimated more than eight inches for it's length.</p>
<p>Naruto caressed her breasts and started pinching her nipples and stretching them, Tsume's moans were getting louder and louder.</p>
<p>- Okay, let's get real – Naruto threw the older woman onto his bed and she looked at him with full desire on her eyes.</p>
<p>Naruto put the woman in all fours, licked his fingers and lubricated his member before entering inside her with full force. She let out a scream as Naruto went inside her the most he could.</p>
<p>He grabbed her neck and pulled his hair as he slammed his member with all force, the sounds of skin slapping and moans echoed thorough the room, Tsume was starting to get worried, a younger boy was dominating her, the last time this happened was long ago, when she was dating the deserter, Itachi Uchiha.</p>
<p>Tsume was really excited, this situation was something she imagined but not with Naruto, instead of him, in his place it was his father, she used to have a crush on him, but he fell for Kushina, she always complained that she couldn't get her hands on the fourth hokage.</p>
<p>But now she was grateful, if she had married Minato, she wouldn't be here, with an alive and younger version of him pounding her senseless, as she felt his strong trusts, she realized something, the boy had an incredible potential.</p>
<p>She stopped her thoughts when she realized Naruto was lifting her with his penis still inside her, he grabbed her hands and penetrate her still on the air pushing himself further pulling her arms towards him, she screamed.</p>
<p>- Yes! Do it, cum for me Tsume! – Said the blonde boy with a smirk and she did as she was told.</p>
<p>They were so focused screwing each other, that they didn't realize that Naruto's door wasn't closed, and they didn't realize that they were being watched by a confused redhead.</p>
<p>Kushina was shocked, she couldn't believe what she saw, her son, having sex with one of her childhood friends, she wandered around the village, she was so lost that she didn't noticed her best friend approaching her.</p>
<p>- Kushina… Kushina! – A raven long haired woman shook Kushina's shoulders.</p>
<p>- Oh, s-sorry Mikoto, I didn't noticed you – She faked a smile.</p>
<p>- Kushina… What happened? Come with me – She hugged her best friend and took her to her house on the Uchiha compound.</p>
<p>Kushina was silent, she didn't know why was she here, she should have separate them, she should have screamed at them, her thoughts were interrupted when the raven haired woman came with two tea mugs, instinctively Kushina drank the tea.</p>
<p>- Okay, tell me, what happened, you were in a hurry to get in your house, and now I've found wandering in the streets – Asked Mikoto worried.</p>
<p>- I saw something I shouldn't have seen – Answered the redhead seriously.</p>
<p>- Come on… It can't be that bad – Said Mikoto trying to comfort her friend touching her palm.</p>
<p>- I saw them… I saw Naruto having sex with a woman – Confessed Kushina sadly.</p>
<p>There was a silence until Kushina heard Mikoto's laugh.</p>
<p>- It's not funny! – Complained the Uzumaki woman.</p>
<p>- Oh dear… And I thought it was something bad – Mikoto removed a few tears that she got from laughing too much – That's normal… He's on that age after all, he's curious about those things, and also, he's legally an adult – Kushina didn't know what to say.</p>
<p>- But-But she's older than him! – Kushina was getting more annoyed.</p>
<p>- Oh, that sounds interesting, do I know her? – Mikoto was curious – I didn't know he was into that… If only I had known before – Mikoto smiled – Hey, don't take it so seriously, I'm just joking – That didn't help to ease Kushina's mood – But come on… Tell me who she is! – The Uchiha didn't want to let it go.</p>
<p>- Promise you won't tell anyone? – Asked Kushina worried.</p>
<p>- Yeah, my lips are sealed – She was getting desperate to know who that woman was.</p>
<p>- Tsume – Said Kushina bluntly.</p>
<p>Mikoto opened her eyes wide, and didn't know what to say.</p>
<p>- That's… That's really a surprise – Admitted the Uchiha.</p>
<p>- What should I do? – Asked Kushina worried.</p>
<p>- Kill them – Said a distracted Mikoto.</p>
<p>- WHAT!? – Mikoto's words surprised Kushina.</p>
<p>- Well, you got two options, pay them with the same coin – Kushina raised one of her eyebrows – Sleep with Kiba, or with one of Naruto's friends, that way he'll learn what it feels like to see your mom getting fucked by one of your friends – Kushina rubbed her forehead.</p>
<p>- And the other choice? – Kushina was getting desperate.</p>
<p>- Just let them be, maybe it's just a one night stand and you're overthinking, Tsume is a very attractive woman but I don't think that suddenly she'll have a relationship, let alone with a boy no older than her son – Those words made Kushina rethink things.</p>
<p>Some hours later, Kushina used a kunai, and disappeared, she was back in her house, she took off her shoes, just to not make too much noise, but she found the kitchen with lights on, she could see Naruto wearing only pants without a shirt letting his worked body for anyone to see him, she blushed at the sight.</p>
<p>She tried to sneak towards her room, but she hit a little table on the living room and Naruto came out of the kitchen, he was surprised to find his mom at this hour.</p>
<p>- Oh, hey mom, you finally came back I was getting worried – Smiled Naruto – It seems like you had fun uh? – He mocked her.</p>
<p>Kushina didn't know what to say, he was teasing her, he was smiling while she was worried about his decisions, and she remembered her talk with Mikoto.</p>
<p>- Yes… You could say I had fun, good night – She faked a smile and went directly to her room.</p>
<p>Naruto stared at her with shocked expression and couldn't stop himself from watching her until he realized what he was doing, he shook his head and went back to the kitchen.</p>
<p>- Did she really went with a guy…? But who? – Wondered Naruto as he was drinking coffee at this hour.</p>
<p>That night, Naruto didn't get much sleep, he analyzed the situation, his mom with another man, and he couldn't get out of his mind the idea of his mom dating one of his classmates, they were the only men available, Kiba, Neji, Sasuke, Lee.</p>
<p>The thought of her dating one of them was killing him, he felt like such an hypocrite, he had sex with Kiba's mom and now, he was complaining of the fact that maybe his mom spent the night with a guy.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Tsume Inuzuka was entering her house, someone opened the door for her, it was her son, Kiba, who didn't look so happy.</p>
<p>- What's with that face – Said the older woman taking out her shoes and resting on a couch.</p>
<p>- Your plan is not working – He complained.</p>
<p>- The plan is fine, you're just bad at executing it – Retorted the mother.</p>
<p>- She's not falling for me! – He was getting angry – And besides, why did you take too long accompanying Naruto? – He accused.</p>
<p>- Okay, I'll tell you everything – He was angry – My part on the plan has changed, I'm not longer after Sasuke… There's someone better, I'm going after Naruto – Kiba was shocked.</p>
<p>- So… You did it? – He asked seriously.</p>
<p>- Of course we did it, and I hope we keep doing it – She surprised him – You want Kushina, don't you? – He nodded – I needed to act faster, some other women were after him – She explained.</p>
<p>- Bu—He was cut off.</p>
<p>- KIBA! – She screamed – We're about to create the strongest clan of Konoha, the Inuzuka clan will get the best from the village – She smirked – Now we'll get two Uzumaki on our side, imagine the combination, our speed with their vitality, you'll get Kushina and I'll get Naruto, that's fair… Also, your sister will have to marry Sasuke… It's a perfect plan – Kiba didn't look so sure.</p>
<p>- But, Naruto… - Tsume waved him off.</p>
<p>- Kiba, I'm doing everything for our clan's sake, I'm the clan's chief try to put a little trust on me, I already did my part… Now it's your turn to do yours – Said Tsume in a serious tone before going back to her room.</p>
<p>The next few days were a little weird for Naruto and Kushina, they rarely saw each other, and she was coming home late, the blonde boy was starting to get worried, one night, she came home late again, but when she turned the lights, she saw Naruto waiting for her.</p>
<p>- Hello mother – He said in a serious tone.</p>
<p>- N-Naruto, what are you doing? – She replied not looking directly in his eyes.</p>
<p>- Nothing special… Just waiting for you, I really wanted to talk to you, I haven't done that for a few days – Replied the blonde boy a little sad.</p>
<p>Kushina gulped, she didn't know what to expect of this situation, she really wanted to get out of here and go back to her room.</p>
<p>- Ok, let's be quick… What do you need? – Asked a very nervous Kushina.</p>
<p>- I want to know what's wrong – Naruto got closer to her.</p>
<p>- What are you talking about? – She faked ignorance.</p>
<p>- Please mother… Don't… Don't insult my intelligence, you've been ignoring me all week, you get home late, whatever it is, I want you to tell me – Naruto took her chin to make her face him – You can trust me, whatever it is – Kushina didn't know what to say.</p>
<p>There was an uncomfortable silence, until Naruto started to get angry.</p>
<p>- Is it a man perhaps, or a… Boy? – Asked a very angry Naruto looking ready to punch the guy that he thinks is dating his mom.</p>
<p>But that look soon disappeared when she slapped him.</p>
<p>- HOW… DARE… YOU! – She was really angry – I would never do something like that, I am not like you! – She realized she said something she shouldn't have said.</p>
<p>- What… What do you mean? – Asked a very nervous Naruto.</p>
<p>- You thought that I won't ever find out right? I know of your little adventure with Tsume – She said in a bitter way, Naruto was shocked.</p>
<p>- What… H-how – Grumbled Naruto scared.</p>
<p>- The next time you have sex, you need to remember to close your door, you're weren't very discret – She told him angry.</p>
<p>- I-I'm sorry that you saw that… It wasn't planed I swear, it just happened – Naruto tried to explain his situation.</p>
<p>- I don't want to hear your excuses, you and that BITCH betrayed my trust… Doing that on my back – Kushina was letting out everything she had inside her all week.</p>
<p>- I'm sorry… Please forgive me, it was just, the heat of the moment… I couldn't think straight – Naruto felt really bad right, he lost his mother's trust.</p>
<p>- It's really hard for me, you know? – She said in a low and sad tone – The images of you… Pounding her, I can't get those images out of my head… That made me realize, that you're not a kid anymore, still, seeing that… It was weird – She rubbed her forehead.</p>
<p>And suddenly tears came out of her eyes, this was something Naruto wasn't used to, his mom looked too broken right now, so he just hugged her.</p>
<p>- I'm sorry I acted like such a jerk, you didn't need to see that – He pressed her tighter against him – And… You can date anyone you want, I won't stop you, just… I want you to know something – Naruto broke the hug and Kushina felt sad that he did that – And I promised you that you'll never have to see that again… Seems like Tsume got bored of me, I hadn't seen her since that night – Naruto tried to hide his sadness – But that doesn't matter, you're more important than any relationship, than any woman… You mean everything to me – Naruto said in a confident way, that triggered a memory from her younger days.</p>
<p>Stunned, that's how a red haired girl felt when she saw another person, a boy around her age, thirteen, he was standing in front of her, daring her captors to try and attack him, he had something ready to dispose them.</p>
<p>They disappeared when they realized the danger that the boy was, seems like the two kidnappers were low level ninja that thought that they could get away.</p>
<p>- Are you okay? – Asked the blonde boy worried of her state.</p>
<p>- Y-Yes, thanks to you I'm safe – She admitted.</p>
<p>- Oh god, thank you – The blonde boy said before kneeling beside her – I don't know how I'd feel right now if something happened to you… I'm glad you're safe – The boy sighed in relief.</p>
<p>- W-Why are you like this? Why would you be worried about me? – She asked, tears threatening to fall.</p>
<p>- Because… You don't know the way you make me feel…You mean everything to me – He said in a confident way, and Kushina couldn't help but cry as he hugged her.</p>
<p>Kushina was lost in the her thoughts until she felt her son hugging her, she quickly corresponded the hug and she cried again, just like those days, again, she felt guilty for comparing her deceased husband with her son.</p>
<p>The next few days passed very fast, and Kushina and Naruto started to get along again, now, they talked at every chance they had, Kushina had duties at the ninja academy and Naruto was still training with Jiraiya.</p>
<p>But they got the chance to see each other every day, and after three years of not doing that, it felt nice for Naruto and Kushina.</p>
<p>- Come on mom, you don't have to overdress, we're just going for a swimming! – Screamed Naruto on the living room.</p>
<p>- Okay okay, you don't have to scream, I'm already here – Using white sandals, a comfy white dress and a yellow strawhat, Kushina went to the living room.</p>
<p>- Finally… It's been a long week, I really needed that – Said a Happy blonde.</p>
<p>- Yeah yeah, alright, let's go – Kushina rolled her eyes before taking out a kunai from her bag.</p>
<p>They both disappeared and landed in a road that lead them towards the beach, they were about to set their camp, when a man approached them with a smile.</p>
<p>- Hey you two, are you in the mood for a drink? We have discounts for couples! – Said the man causing both Naruto and Kushina to blush.</p>
<p>- Sorry, we're not a couple – Kushina was really embarrassed.</p>
<p>- Oh well… Then, you can come with me, I'll pay your drinks – The man tried to seduce Kushina.</p>
<p>- Okay buddy, let's go – Naruto pushed him, he was annoyed, the man wanted to punch Naruto until he saw his ripped body.</p>
<p>- Come on mom, let's forget about that, you should get changed, I'll set up everything – Kushina smiled before searching for a bathroom.</p>
<p>Naruto was focused on setting their umbrella and the blankets on the sand when he heard.</p>
<p>- How do I look? – Kushina smiled as she showed him her amazing figure on a yellow bikini, showing a little skin, not so explicit though</p>
<p>Naruto was speechless when he saw his mom rocking that swimsuit.</p>
<p>- Wow… You look amazing mom! – She giggled when he said those words.</p>
<p>- Thank you, but let's go into the water – She took his hand and dragged him into the water.</p>
<p>They really had fun, they both swam, made a sand castle that got destroyed by a wave, they splashed water at each other, ate ice cream. As for the food, they ate on a little restaurant near the beach, they both ordered a seafood ramen that was really good, and so, each one ate five bowls.</p>
<p>Kushina was smiling, her son looked really, he had been a little down all week, it really affected him that Tsume didn't looked for him again, he tried to hide it, but Kushina as a mother, could detect that something was wrong, he tried to hide his sadness and that broke her heart, but she couldn't do anything.</p>
<p>She didn't want to force him to tell him how he felt, so instead, she did something that she used to do for him when he was down as a kid, she took him to the beach, as they were watching the sunset, Naruto smiled at her.</p>
<p>- Mom, I want to thank you for this day, lately… I've been down… But now I'm okay, and is all thanks to you – Kushina faked at smile.</p>
<p>- You know, I'll always be there for you right? I'll do anything for you – She hugged him and suddenly she felt the sobbing.</p>
<p>The week continued, and Naruto couldn't get better, Kushina tried to think of solutions, he thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone knock the door, when she opened the door, she was surprised to find Tsume, dressed in a tight black mini short, a brown sleeveless blouse and white sport shoes, Kushina was serious and tried to hide her rage.</p>
<p>- Come on in… We need to talk – Said the redhead in a polite tone.</p>
<p>- You're right… Indeed – Said the smirking Inuzuka.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Obsession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kiba gets obsessed with Kushina.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BEFORE YOU GET DISAPPOINTED.</p>
<p>Hey guys i had to censor this chapter (Just like 100 words), the original had a content that was maybe too shocking for some people, anyway there's a situation between Kushina and Kiba (Not sexual), so, if you're not interested in that you can go to the end of the chapter, just look for the "***SFW***".If you want faster updates, please check out my patreon https://www.patreon.com/mind_ctrl94<br/>we're already on chapter 5 (And tomorrow i'll post chapter 6), please enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em>- Where are you going? – Asked a brown haired boy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- I'm going to my boyfriend's house Kiba – Replied a woman who shared the same color of hair as the boy, she's wearing a long black dress and stiletto heels matching the dress color.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Really mom? Just one night and you're thinking of dating him – Said Kiba annoyed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Yes, I don't like hiding in the shadows, I'm going to tell Kushina everything, I hope she accepts my proposal, I'll give her something in exchange – Kiba was confused – You – She said before sighing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Oh, well… Go ahead then, I guess you won't be home for dinner? – Asked Kiba trying to hide his happiness.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His mother simply rubbed her forehead, before getting out of the house.</em>
</p>
<p>Silence was the only thing that happened between Kushina and Tsume, they were both drinking tea, and no one had said a word more than, "thanks" or "don't worry", finally getting annoyed at the situation Tsume decided to speak.</p>
<p>- Ok, I wanted to say something important to you Kushina, something about Naruto and I – Tsume started.</p>
<p>- You don't need to say anything, I know everything – Kushina sighed.</p>
<p>Tsume's eyes grew, and now she was scared, Kushina isn't someone to take lightly, and this was about her son, she gulped, she didn't think she had to fight her.</p>
<p>- I know what happened between you… That really affected him – Tsume was about to say something but Kushina stopped her with her own hand – That's why I'm glad you're here – Tsume was confused – I was going to contact you anyway – Kushina sighed – Please, consider your decision, Naruto… He has been down lately because he got attached so quickly, and I know you're a mature woman that it's interested in other things… – Tsume nodded got along with whatever thing was happening.</p>
<p>Tsume smirked internally, this was something she didn't expect to happen, she expected the screams the violence, and she and Naruto running away from his overly protective mother, but this was something that could get interesting for her, if she played her cards right.</p>
<p>- I don't know what you want me to do Kushina… I just wanted to tell you everything and apologize for that, it was a mistake and I wanted to die after I did it, not because of Naruto, because of what I did, I seduced the poor boy – She said sadly.</p>
<p>- Please, consider dating him, you're single, and I know you're busy but I think you can give him a little chance – Kushina smiled at her.</p>
<p>Tsume started to think, and finally got an idea.</p>
<p>- You know Kushina, the thing is that, being the leader of the Inuzuka clan it's something that keeps me occupied, even if my son is the heir, there's a rule that must be respected if he wants to to take the leadership of the clan… He needs to have a wife, if that happened I would be free to finally be a woman and spend the rest of my days with someone I like – Tsume said seriously – I really like Naruto Kushina… And Kiba really likes you – Kushina gulped.</p>
<p>Kushina didn't know what to say, Tsume got up, ready to go.</p>
<p>- That's not fair! You're blackmailing me, I don't like Kiba! – Kushina was angry.</p>
<p>- You could give him a chance, but whatever… Forget about me and Naruto, just tell him to get over it – Tsume was ready to go.</p>
<p>Kushina thought about Naruto, he was getting worse every day, and he tried to hide it, but that wasn't going to last much, Kushina gulped.</p>
<p>- Ok, ok! I'll do it! – Kushina said in a begging tone – I'll date Kiba – Her eyes were about to get wet.</p>
<p>- I think you didn't get my words Kushina… I'm not talking about dates and all that romantic stuff, I'm talking about marriage, an engagement – Tsume clarified.</p>
<p>- Okay… I'll do it, I'll do everything to keep Naruto by your side – She accepted the proposal desperate.</p>
<p>- Hey, don't feel bad, Kiba's not that bad… He'll need to grow a little, but don't worry, I'll talk to him, in fact, we need to tell them, I'll tell Kiba to come here and you tell Naruto… Remember not to tell anyone about our little deal – Tsume said with a smile.</p>
<p>The first one to come was Naruto, he was a little worried, his mother suddenly called him and she did look a little sad, but he was distracted when he saw Tsume again and the way she was dressed.</p>
<p>- Tsume… What are—Tsume shut him up with her own lips.</p>
<p>- I missed you baby, we need to tell you something… But let's wait, there's someone coming to join us – Suddenly they heard the door, and Kushina let Kiba come in.</p>
<p>The four of them were reunited on the living room, Kiba was giving Naruto a death glare.</p>
<p>- I know what you did, you slept with my mom! – Said Kiba angry.</p>
<p>- Hey! Shut your mouth, it's not your business who I slept with – Tsume was annoyed – There's something you both need to know… Naruto, I really had a great night the last time we were together… And if you want, I'd like to date you – Naruto was surprised about what he was hearing.</p>
<p>- But… I promised – He looked at Kushina who nodded at him – You don't know how much I wanted to hear those words… Of course I want to date you – Naruto hugged Tsume, he was about to kiss her when they heard Kiba's groans.</p>
<p>- Oh right, there's another thing you both need to know – Tsume looked at Kushina.</p>
<p>- Kiba-kun… Tsume told me everything, told me about your feelings towards me and I wanted to thank you… I didn't think someone would feel that about me – She faked a smile.</p>
<p>- She accepted the marriage proposal you idiot! – Tsume glared at her confused son and he couldn't believe it.</p>
<p>- Really? – He smiled before looking at Kushina – She nodded and Kiba hugged her.</p>
<p>Naruto was shocked, he didn't expect to hear that, he didn't like the way Kiba was touching his mother, he put an arm around Kushina's shoulders.</p>
<p>- What the hell am I thinking? I did the same with Kiba's mom, I really am an hypocrite – Naruto thought sadly – Congratulations… I hope our relationships work – Said Naruto with a fake smile.</p>
<p>He got close to Kushina.</p>
<p>- Mom, can we speak? – Asked Naruto with a smile.</p>
<p>- Sure, let's go to the kitchen – Said Kushina confused.</p>
<p>When they reached the kitchen, Naruto couldn't hide his anger.</p>
<p>- Okay, tell me what's happening, you told me you weren't dating anyone, and suddenly you're engaged? – Asked a very confused and angry Naruto.</p>
<p>- Yes, I did say I wasn't dating anyone, but I've been seeing Kiba a lot the last few months, you weren't here and I needed someone to take care of things on the house, he did it happily – Kushina said nervous – Also… I feel that no man would ever like me, so I took the first chance that I got – She added.</p>
<p>- Is this a revenge? For, you know, sleeping with one of your friends, now you do the same thing to me – Asked Naruto a little sad.</p>
<p>- Of course not, I wouldn't do it because of that, Kiba's a really great guy, like I said earlier, we've been talking for months, and also… That'll give me the chance to have kids again – That surprised Naruto – I… Want another kid before I become unfertile – She added sadly.</p>
<p>Naruto hugged her.</p>
<p>- Oh mom, if that's what you want, I'll support you… After all, it would be hypocrital on my side if I oppose to this, you're letting me date one of your friends and I guess I owe it to Kiba too… I did his mom after all – Naruto was nervous – But if he tries something weird to you, I swear I'll beat him up – Promised Naruto and Kushina gave him a fake smile.</p>
<p>Some minutes later, Kushina and Naruto came back with Tsume and Kiba.</p>
<p>- Kiba, I hope we let everything in the past, for a better future – Said Naruto with a weak smile.</p>
<p>- Yeah whatever, Kushina's my world so I don't want to have any problems with you – Kiba was being honest.</p>
<p>- So… How do we proceed? – Asked the redhead not really sure of what to do.</p>
<p>- Well, now that Kiba and you are engaged, you should go out… Let the world know that you're now a couple – Answered Tsume resting her head on Naruto's shoulder – Sasuke's in love with your mom, it's time for him to realize that he doesn't have a chance with her – Naruto was surprised to hear that, his mom was really popular amongst the guys.</p>
<p>- That's a great idea, we should go out now – Said Kiba hesitantly.</p>
<p>- I don't think I can, look at me, I'm not dressed accordingly to a date, and that would take hours – Said Kushina not so happy.</p>
<p>Kiba didn't know what to say, his fiancé rejected him and didn't know how to act, Tsume sighed.</p>
<p>- Kiba, why don't you Kushina the clan compounds? After all, she's going to live there when you both get married – Tsume suggested and Kiba nodded.</p>
<p>Tsume glared at Kushina who was trying to find an excuse.</p>
<p>- Oh, yes, that's a good idea, just let me change my shoes – Said a nervous Kushina.</p>
<p>Some minutes later, she and Kiba got out the house, the brown haired boy took her hand. Meanwhile, Tsume smiled at Naruto who wasn't really paying attention.</p>
<p>- Hey baby… Now that we're alone, why don't we go to your room? – She asked while kissing his neck and biting his ear.</p>
<p>- Sorry Tsume, this day has been full of surprises and I feel tired… I can't stop thinking about this weird situation – Complained the blonde boy.</p>
<p>- Why is it too hard for you to accept it? Your mom's still young, and she's marrying the inuzuka clan's heir – Tsume looked at him confused.</p>
<p>- I know, she deserves to be happy… But I can't stop thinking about that, sorry I can't move on and say that I'm happy for them – Naruto rose from his seat – I know I'm being an hypocrite, but that's how it is, that's how I feel, I can't change my mind so fast, she didn't even warned me that she was dating someone – He got into his room and Tsume stayed on the living room, thinking about the words the blonde said.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, at the Inuzuka clan compound, Kushina and Kiba were on a place with many dogs, when Kushina saw them, she quickly started petting one, and many more came to her to get petted, Kiba showed her the different sizes and races that they had, and also she helped him to feed the dogs, when they finished, they walked around the compound and Kiba showed her the many things the clan has to offer.</p>
<p>- Yes, as soon as our children reach the age of five, they'll get their dog friend, the dog will be their life partner – Explained Kiba and Kushina suddenly blushed, she realized she didn't thought of that part.</p>
<p>The next week was really hard for Naruto, he couldn't get enough sleep, he couldn't stop thinking about his mother dating one of his friends, this was starting to affect Tsume, they haven't had sex.</p>
<p>On the other side, Kushina and Kiba were on dates almost every day.</p>
<p>- Well, we're here – Kiba brought up Kushina, who was using a purple dress to her house.</p>
<p>- Yes, thank you for the dinner, it was really nice… Well, have a good night – Kushina was about to enter when Kiba suddenly kissed her.</p>
<p>Watching from his window, Naruto saw the way they were kissing, he got angry, so instead of going to sleep, waited for Kushina on the living room. Meanwhile, Kushina finally could get apart from Kiba, and filled with anger, she slapped Kiba.</p>
<p>- What are you doing!? – She asked completely furious.</p>
<p>- I-I just wanted to kiss you… That's normal for couples! – Kiba complained.</p>
<p>- I told you before, I'm not prepared for this! – Kushina was angry.</p>
<p>Kiba didn't know what to say, he realized he did something very stupid and wanted to apologize, but before speaking she opened her door.</p>
<p>- Go back to your house Kiba – She said angrily before slamming the door of her house.</p>
<p>Kushina was really angry, when she entered the house, she went to the living room, and found Naruto in the darkness.</p>
<p>- You really had fun, right? – Said Naruto in a sarcastic way.</p>
<p>- What are you talking about? – Asked the redhead before turning on the lights.</p>
<p>She was surprised to find Naruto in a fatal state, he looked like he hadn't sleep well lately.</p>
<p>- I saw you… Kissing Kiba, you really enjoyed it right? – Said Naruto sarcastically.</p>
<p>- Well… He's going to be my husband, that's normal right? – Lied Kushina trying to hide her angry mod.</p>
<p>- Yeah, you know what's not normal? Dressing like a sl—Kushina slapped him and he just chuckled, he got back to his room.</p>
<p>The next few days, Kushina didn't see Kiba and she was feeling great, being away from him wasn't so bad she could now concentrate on the household choirs, meanwhile, Naruto was on a bench dressed on his typical orange suit, looking for somebody.</p>
<p>- Hey handsome – Tsume Inuzuka appeared using her jonin suit, Naruto faked a smile and kissed her.</p>
<p>- Let's get something to eat, like I promised you – Added Naruto with a smile.</p>
<p>Kiba felt like shit, he did something awful, he caused pain to the woman of his dreams, he's really an idiot, he finally reached the Uzumaki household when he knocked the door.</p>
<p>- Wait… Why am I feeling guilty? I didn't do anything wrong, how can she be my wife if she can't even kiss me? – Complained Kiba.</p>
<p>He was really nervous, he knocked and waited, when Kushina appeared behind the door, she looked at him angrily.</p>
<p>- Hey Kushina, can we talk? – Asked the brown haired boy, she doubted for a while, but let him in.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Naruto was at Ichiraku's listening Tsume's complaining about the taxes for the important clans, but he was ignoring it, finally, he couldn't take it anymore, he rose from his seat and let the money for the food they ate.</p>
<p>- Sorry beautiful, I'm think I'm going to get sick, I feel bad – He said rubbing his stomach.</p>
<p>- Oh, that's too bad, want me to help you getting back to your house? I can take care of you – She suggested with a smirk.</p>
<p>- You're an angel, but I'll decline, you could also get infected, I don't want that – She nodded at his words, he walked to his house.</p>
<p>Kushina was starting to get annoyed, Kiba didn't say anything, he was just staring at her ass while she washed the dishes.</p>
<p>- Kushina, I'm not happy, I hate this… I hate how you don't show affection, how you ignore me – Kushina stopped what she was doing and looked at him – You know what? I thought about everything, especially what happened the last time I saw you, and you getting angry over a kiss doesn't make any sense… It was just a kiss – Kushina got really angry.</p>
<p>- Just a kiss? The problem is not the kiss… The problem is that you did it without asking me, that's not how it works, things like that require time, require that both people are ready for that and I WAS NOT READY – She screamed.</p>
<p>- Then what do you want me to do? What do I have to do to make you treat me like I'm going to be your husband? – He complained.</p>
<p>- Listen to me… There's a thing you need to know, YES, I'm marrying you, but I'm not in love with you, this marriage is going to be fake… There's no way I'LL LOVE Y— Her screams were stopped when she felt Kiba's strong hands on her neck.</p>
<p>Her eyes went wide, she was scared.</p>
<p>***SFW***</p>
<p>- No... Stop – She managed to say before she heard the sound of an explosion, and Kiba's moans full of pain while he was on the floor.</p>
<p>Kushina tried to see what was happening but there was smoke, when the smoke disappeared he saw a known figure, her deceased husband saving her again… No, this time it wasn't Minato, it was Naruto and if looks could kill, Kiba wouldn't be here right now.</p>
<p>- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!? – Asked a very angry Naruto looking at Kiba.</p>
<p>Kushina quickly got up and went behind her son</p>
<p>- I—Kiba didn't have any excuse of his behavior.</p>
<p>- I'm going to kill you – Naruto's eyelids changed their color to orange.</p>
<p>- Naruto, wait! – Kushina stopped it – You're going to get in trouble, killing one of the main clan's heir is a crime – Cried Kushina – Look he just assaulted me, he didn't get the chance to finish, I fought him… We'll accuse him – Kushina hugged Naruto while she was crying.</p>
<p>Naruto didn't know what to do, he looked at the pathetic scared Inuzuka.</p>
<p>- Get the fuck out of here… You better be grateful that my mom saved you – Said a very angry Naruto.</p>
<p>Kiba quickly took the chance to save his life and got out of the house, when Naruto saw that the Inuzuka already disappeared, he turned to his mom, trying to comfort her.</p>
<p>- Mom, did he—Naruto couldn't finish his words.</p>
<p>He was shocked, his mother, the one that has been by his side since he was born, the one that always supported his decisions, was kissing him, this was something he wanted to do again, he accepted her kiss and participated on it, they broke up the kiss due to a lack of oxygen, but while they were panting, they looked at each other, knowing that what was about to happen it's going to be unavoidable it was meant to happen.</p>
<p>***NEXT UPDATE***</p>
<p>03/22/2021</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A love that was meant to be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes you can't help who you love.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, here's chapter 4, If you want faster updates, please check out my patreon https://www.patreon.com/mind_ctrl94<br/>we're already on chapter 7, please enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- <em>Naruto… You should sleep, she'll probably be at home in the morning – Said a man with spiky grey hair dressed in a jonin suit.</em></p>
<p>- <em>I'm not tired Kakashi! I'll wait, I'm sure she'll get home early – A blonde boy, no older than six was annoyed.</em></p>
<p>- <em>Ok, well, I'm not going to stop you, when you're in that state, there's nothing I can do to change your mind, so… I'll take a nap – Kakashi sighed and Naruto nodded while he watched the window.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>The clock was ticking, indicating that it was nine o'clock PM, the hours passed and passed, and there was no sign of the person that Naruto was waiting for, and yet, he still didn't look away from the window and neither got sleepy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As the sun was starting to rise and Naruto was falling asleep, suddenly, all that disappeared as he heard someone opening the door, he smiled when he saw a woman with red hair, using a jonin suit, he tackled her into a hug, she was a little startled but she smiled and hugged him back.</em>
</p>
<p>- <em>You're finally back mommy! – Said Naruto with a huge grin – I was starting to lose my patience – Kushina scratched her cheek.</em></p>
<p>- <em>Sorry, sorry, but the mission didn't go in the way we expected – Kushina was a little ashamed – By the way… Where's Kakashi? – She looked around – And why are you awake? – She was getting annoyed.</em></p>
<p>- <em>Uh… Kakashi's sleeping, and I didn't want to sleep, I was waiting for you, I really missed you – Naruto hugged her leg.</em></p>
<p>- <em>Come on Naruto the mission only took us three days, I'm sure you can be alone for a while – Kushina sighed – You're really a momma's boy – She pinched his cheeks – Well, I guess I should be happy for moments like this, I'm sure in a couple of years, when you become a teenager, I won't be "cool" enough for us to hangout – Smiled Kushina and Naruto shook his head.</em></p>
<p>- <em>I promise that I will never do that! Because I want to marry you mom – Naruto was confident.</em></p>
<p>- <em>I hope you don't regret that decision when the time comes – Joked Kushina before she took her son's hand.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Mother and son made a huge noise to awake Kakashi who was really confused while Kushina and Naruto were laughing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Seven years later.</em>
</p>
<p>- <em>Are you sure you want to go with him Naruto? – Asked Kushina to her thirteen year old boy.</em></p>
<p>- <em>No, I'm not sure, but I need to do this, or else these sinful desires will never go away – Thought Naruto worried – Yes mom! This is the perfect chance to get better at my fighting skills – Lied Naruto with a fake smile and Kushina smiled too.</em></p>
<p>- <em>We'll I guess this a farewell… You're growing up so fast, you already look like your father – She smiled at him and he blushed.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Three years later, on a fast food place, Naruto and Jiraiya were eating some dorayaki, but Naruto didn't seem too focused on his food.</em>
</p>
<p>- <em>What's going on? Don't you like dorayakis? – Asked a confused sannin.</em></p>
<p>- <em>I shouldn't say this, but I got a problem and you're the only person which I know, that wouldn't find this weird – Jiraiya was suddenly interested.</em></p>
<p>- <em>Go on – Said the older man while chewing a bite.</em></p>
<p>- <em>I think… I think I'm in love with my mother, and not in the way a son loves his mother, I want her – Jiraiya keep chewing his food and he wasn't surprised.</em></p>
<p>- <em>Is that all? – Asked the sannin and Naruto nodded.</em></p>
<p>- <em>You finally realized it then – Jiraiya smiled at him and Naruto was confused.</em></p>
<p>- <em>What? – The blonde didn't know what to say.</em></p>
<p>- <em>It's obvious you loved her from a very long time– Jraiya shook his head while smiling.</em></p>
<p>- <em>What? That can't be true, there's no way you already know I haven't told this to anyone – Naruto was annoyed.</em></p>
<p>- <em>Really? Since you were little you told her that you were going to marry her one day – Naruto moved his gaze ashamed – Once, you punched Sasuke cause he gave her some violet flowers, and you got angry cause you thought that he was trying to take her away from you – Jiraiya wasn't amused – And you told me that your main reason for traveling with me was: "To forget about a woman that I love, she'll never notice me anyway" – Naruto sighed, there was no point on hiding it – Also, remember all of your exes, Karin, Shizuka, Tayuya, Mei… They all have something in common… All of them have red hair – Naruto was shocked, how the hell he didn't realized it before, he was looking for women that looked like his mother.</em></p>
<p>- <em>So… What should I do then? – Asked the blonde worried.</em></p>
<p>- <em>Act on your feelings – Naruto was really surprised, Jiraiya is a well-known pervert, but he didn't think he'll support incest – Kushina and you are the last members of the Uzumaki clan as far as I know, I had my suspicions on Karin, but she never confirmed it – Jiraiya scratched his chin – Anyway, if you don't act on your feelings, the council's going to force your mother to marry a guy from another nearly extinct clan, and maybe you too – Naruto's eyes opened as far as he could.</em></p>
<p>- <em>You mean… Sasuke and Mikoto? – Jiraiya nodded.</em></p>
<p>- <em>Come on, don't waste your time and go after her – Jiraiya gave him a thumbs up.</em></p>
<p>- <em>Yes, I'll do it, it doesn't matter what anyone thinks, I love her and I don't want to lose her – Naruto ate so fast and drank all his orange juice and ran from the place.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Jiraiya smiled before he realized that Naruto didn't pay his food, he sighed, he thought that once they were back, he didn't have to pay again for his godson's food. </em>
</p>
<p>He kicked the door and placed his mom on her bed, he closed the door, and applied a silence jutsu for closed spaces, they both looked at each other as they were panting, Naruto launched himself towards Kushina.</p>
<p>He was in top of her while they were in a make out session, Naruto took his mother's cheek as he tasted her lips in a gentle way, her moans were suppressed thanks to that.</p>
<p>His hands moved from her face to her breasts, he rubbed them over the green dress she was wearing, she moaned as she felt her son pinch her nipples, they stopped kissing and a trace of saliva connected their mouths as they panted while they looked at each other.</p>
<p>- Mom… Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to if you don't want to – Said Naruto a little nervous.</p>
<p>Kushina smiled.</p>
<p>- Tell me one thing Naruto… All those things that you said since you were little… All those love confessions, all those promises… All those words you said about me being the love of your life… - She looked at him directly in his eyes – Do you still feel the same? – Asked the redhead.</p>
<p>Naruto looked at her and gulped, his shyness fading away as he changed his nervous expression for a much more serious one, he took her hand and kissed it.</p>
<p>- No mom, I don't feel the same as I did before… I think, my feelings are stronger right now, when I was little I didn't understand why my feelings were like that – Kushina nodded – Remember the letter that dad left for me to read? He gave me a mission, "protect your mother and never leave her side" that's what he said – Kushina was surprised, that letter had an special jutsu just to make sure no one but the person who's for is allowed to read it – Now I understand better myself, after those three years and all my ex relationships, I realized that I've been looking for a woman like you because… I'm in love with you – The blonde admitted with a very confident expression.</p>
<p>Kushina hugged him and kissed him on the lips again.</p>
<p>- Oh, my dear Naruto is now a man – She smiled – If that makes you happy, I'll do it because… I want to do it too – She was a little embarrassed.</p>
<p>Naruto looked at her with a smile and nodded, quickly he got out of his shirt, Kushina smiled when she saw his toned chest, Naruto took her hand and put it on his chest, she started touching and caressing his pectorals, she couldn't help but kiss his chest, her hands moved towards his butt.</p>
<p>Naruto was surprised of the dominant side of his mother, but he didn't mind it too much, he smiled and let her do whatever she wanted to do with his body, she took one of his nipples in her mouth and he moaned, she smiled at him while she was doing that.</p>
<p>The hand that was caressing his ass moved towards his crotch, she massaged it and Naruto was getting desperate, his mom really knew how to tease someone.</p>
<p>- I'm sorry Naru-kun… but I haven't done this in a long time… I may be a little rough, so be ready – She had a really predatory expression before she put her hand on Naruto's member while he still was clothed.</p>
<p>She smiled when she heard his moans, the redhead didn't waste time, so, she attacked his neck, she kissed gently and licked it, but also started to bite him, she wanted to leave a mark.</p>
<p>- Yes! Don't stop mom! – Naruto was getting on the mood before his mother stopped her movements – What… You can't! – His complain was shut down by his mother's finger on his mouth.</p>
<p>He looked at her movements with a curious expression, he then was surprised with an amazing sight, his mother on her knees pulling down his pants, she let out a little moan when his fully erect penis hit her cheek, but she smiled and started stroking him.</p>
<p>She resumed what she was doing before, but she did it in a more intense way, he also licked the tip of his member while she was stroking it, her tongue did many complex movements, and that made Naruto hornier than he was before.</p>
<p>- Holy shit mom! Keep going, take that cock! – Screamed Naruto while his mother made an obscene face.</p>
<p>Kushina noticed that Naruto was getting rougher so, instead of stroking him she sucked the entire thing into her throat, contrary to Naruto's beliefs, this time he couldn't believe it, his mom looked so hot taking all of his meat rod into her mouth while with one hand she caressed his balls.</p>
<p>It didn't take too much time for his trusts to get more intense but with shorter timing, seconds later, he was coming inside Kushina's mouth, her eyes grew while she tried not to choke with her son's sperm.</p>
<p>Naruto fell back onto his mother's bed and was amazed at Kushina's blowjob skills, her experience was no joke, his mother really knew what she was doing, he didn't experienced something like this before, not even with Mei, his last girlfriend who at thirty years was still a virgin until she met him.</p>
<p>Naruto was getting really nervous about this situation, his mother made him look like an unexperienced teenager, of course, he was a teenager but he wasn't unexperienced, he tried to regain his breath, but something better caught his attention, Kushina smiled at him while she showed it him his cum in her mouth and she swallowed it.</p>
<p>Naruto's member was twitching, he jerked himself as he watched his mother undress, she took out the green dress, revealing her black lingerie, she sat on his legs and they started making out again, he touched her ass trying push her onto him the most he could.</p>
<p>He was ashamed to admit it, but one of the things that he loved most from Kushina's body, was her ass, it was round and bubbly, as a kunoichi she had to take care of her body, all those nights at the gym really were worth right now.</p>
<p>He helped her to take the bra off, he unbuttoned it and Kushina removed it slowly, she covered his eyes with said clothe and she laughed.</p>
<p>- Oh, you… - Naruto tried to take away the bra from his eyes.</p>
<p>- Just joking – She laughed again before throwing out the bra.</p>
<p>He was a little annoyed, but when he finally saw his mother's breasts he was practically hypnotized by them, she smiled at his reaction.</p>
<p>- You used to love them so much, I guess some things never change – Kushina massaged them.</p>
<p>Naruto quickly got out from his surprised state and attacked Kushina's knockers, he massaged them before doing anything else, he was focused on recognizing the touch, her soft skin,</p>
<p>He licked his lips before he took a bite from one of her nipples, Kushina let a very high pitched moan, Naruto smiled as he saw his mother being pleasured, the fact that he made her sound like that, made him proud, he smirked before he resumed licking Kushina's nipple.</p>
<p>- Come on, don't tease me! – She complained when Naruto was just toying with her – I'm sorry for what I did before, I won't be a tease anymore – Naruto smiled at his mother's words.</p>
<p>Naruto got up, still carrying his mother, using her butt cheeks, she hugged his neck, then he placed her on a comfortable position in her bed, he took away her panties and smelled them in front of her, she licked her lips getting excited of what her son was going to do right now.</p>
<p>Naruto took one of her feet and started licking it, she was surprised, she didn't expect Naruto to do something so naughty, he was on top of her right now, just like she did with his chest, he started caressing her toned body, he kissed her abs, one of his hands was focused on one of her breasts and the other started to explore her pussy.</p>
<p>She moaned loudly, but soon, Naruto took her lips again, she wanted to battle him with her tongue, but she gave up instantly, seeing her son working out to make her feel good, made her realize that this wasn't so bad, it was nice to depend on someone sometimes.</p>
<p>Naruto stopped what he was doing, Kushina looked at him expectantly as she inserted some fingers in her pussy, Naruto positioned his member in Kushina's entrance, she stopped pleasuring herself, and helped Naruto to accommodate his member.</p>
<p>She helped him to insert his dick inside her, at first, he was a little slow, He thought that he could hurt her, his movements were a little slow, so she could adjust to his pace, little by little, he increased the speed of his movements, while Kushina started moaning.</p>
<p>She hugged Naruto's waist with her legs, Naruto massaged her breasts while he was fucking her, also, he started kissing her again, even if he casted a silence jutsu, but still, his mother could moan so loudly that if he hadn't done that, the whole neighborhood could have heard them.</p>
<p>He penetrated her in a gently way but he was also being intense in the way he caressed her body and kissed her.</p>
<p>- Please baby, do it harder! – Pleaded Kushina and Naruto nodded.</p>
<p>- You know that I'll do anything for you – Smirked Naruto.</p>
<p>After those words Naruto speed up in his movements and penetrated her harder, Naruto was focused on his movements but also on his desires, he was so excited and in any moment he was going to cum, seeing her son so focused she looked at him.</p>
<p>- Come baby, do it… Cum – She told him before they started making out again.</p>
<p>Some moments later, Naruto gave her a final and harder trust as he was depositing his seed inside her while she was having an orgasm, their moans were suppressed by each other's mouths.</p>
<p>They were panting and their bodies were covered in sweat, they looked at each other before Naruto attacked her mouth again, Kushina was surprised when she felt Naruto's member get erect once again.</p>
<p>- <em>This is going to be a long night</em> – Thought Kushina drowning in pleasure.</p>
<p>
  <strong>***UPDATE***</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter 5: 03/29/2021</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Shocking revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let's clear things up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys,  here's the new chapter, check out my twitter for a chance to get a FREE COMMISSION! check out the pinned twit.<br/>https://twitter.com/Aldair18258057</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys, thank you for all the views, now that i'm on vacations i want to write more, so check out my <strong>twitter</strong> (Link on the author's note) check out the pinned twit for a <strong>chance to get</strong> a <strong>***FREE COMMISION***</strong>, now, here's the new chapter!</p>
<p>- Yes baby… Keep going at it! – Screamed Kushina with her hands placed on a wall while she was being fucked hard by her own son.</p>
<p>Naruto smirked as he watched his own mother drown in pleasure, she felt amazing, no other woman who he had been intimate with felt like this.</p>
<p>Naruto gave her a few more pounds, before he took his dick out of her pussy, and she got in her knees to start sucking him.</p>
<p>- Yes mom, just like that…I'm cumming! – Said the blonde boy exploding inside Kushina's mouth.</p>
<p>She tried to gulp down his seed with his penis still inside her mouth, seconds later, Naruto got out of his mother's mouth and both of them were tired, they rested on the floor, Kushina used Naruto's body as a pillow, he was under her.</p>
<p>The pair was trying to regain their breath as they lied on the ground, Naruto looked at his mother and kissed her gently on the lips, he looked at the window and realized that it was already the morning, he sighed, he didn't want to get back to reality.</p>
<p>All of this felt like a surreal experience, and he was afraid that, if he made a wrong move he'll wake up from a dream, of course, he realized suddenly that they both needed to talk, the after sex was going to be a little weird for both of them.</p>
<p>- So, what happens next? – Asked Naruto a little curious to know where was this thing going.</p>
<p>- To be honest with you… I don't know, I really enjoyed what happened between us… I'll admit that I'm afraid of these feelings – Kushina started.</p>
<p>- I know what you mean… I want to be with you mom, protect you, be by your side supporting you and also… I want to keep having sex with you – Naruto looked away a little ashamed.</p>
<p>- Hey, don't feel like that – Kushina hugged him and put his head between her breasts.</p>
<p>- I have an idea – Said Naruto with a smile on his face – We should keep our relationship as it always have been, but we can keep having sex… Let's see where all this is going – Suggested the blonde and Kushina was debating herself before she smiled.</p>
<p>- Yes, that sounds like a good idea, let's do that – She smiled.</p>
<p>- Today I'll break up with Tsume… It's not fair for her, I realized that I was using her to replace you – Kushina nodded.</p>
<p>- Let's get ready, today you start doing missions with us again – Kushina didn't look so positive.</p>
<p>- What's wrong mom, did something happened to the team? – Asked Naruto worried.</p>
<p>- Yeah, there's some kind of love triangle that it's not a triangle – Naruto was confused – Let me explain, it seems like, Sasuke is in love with me, and Sakura is in love with him, but I'm not interested in him like that, I swear! – Naruto nodded – This situation has caused a little tension between all of us, Sakura is jealous of me, so she has been a pain in the ass to work with honestly – Naruto laughed at his mother's antics.</p>
<p>- I'll tell you something, tomorrow I'll talk with both of them just to make things work – Kushina nodded, Naruto was starting to show what she expected of him.</p>
<p>Since he was little, he had the dream to become the hokage, that's why, it's important for him to show the attitudes of a leader.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, near the Inuzuka compound, a brown haired boy with blood on his mouth tried to reach the main house of the clan, when he entered, he was startled when saw his mother wearing sleeping robes.</p>
<p>- Kiba! WHAT THE FUCK! – She told him as she saw the blood on his lips.</p>
<p>- I'm going to sleep – Said the boy with an angry look.</p>
<p>- No, you're going to tell me what happened! – Tsume was getting angrier.</p>
<p>- Well, Naruto's going to tell you anyway… I did something horrible… I tried to take advantage of Kushina – Tsume's eyes widened when she heard that.</p>
<p>She got so angry that she punched Kiba and he crashed into a wall.</p>
<p>- How… DARE… YOU – Said the angry mother – That's the image you want to give!? Do you know what you did to our clan!? – Tsume started to get worried – This won't end well… If Naruto or Kushina want, they can request the council to ask you to kill yourself… To commit hara-kiri – Tsume looked at Kiba who seemed unaffected by the punch.</p>
<p>But he was crying silently thinking of the mistakes he had made, and all because he wanted something so badly.</p>
<p>- What do we do now? – Asked the brown haired boy scared.</p>
<p>- I don't know, I need to think… For now, this is what I want you to do – She looked at her son unamused.</p>
<p>Kiba couldn't stop crying, he did something awful and he knew it.</p>
<p>Some hours later, dressed with their normal clothes, Kushina as a jonin and sensei, and Naruto with his classical orange jumpsuit got ready to get out of the house, but before they got out, Naruto approached Kushina and placed his hands on her shoulder.</p>
<p>- Hey mom… Are you sure you want to go? I know that after that experience you may not—He was cut off by his mother kissing his lips.</p>
<p>- Hey, I'm fine… Don't worry, I can do it – She gave him a smile and Naruto felt that she wasn't being honest.</p>
<p>- Okay mom, if you insist, I believe you, let's go then – Suggested the blonde and they did it, they traveled thanks to a kunai that teleported them to a training compound.</p>
<p>There were already two people waiting for them, a pink hared female that was looking with loving eyes at a black haired boy.</p>
<p>- Good morning everyone, sorry for being late, but someone didn't want to wake up – Said Kushina mocking her son.</p>
<p>- Seriously Naruto? You're the same as three years ago – Sighed the black haired boy.</p>
<p>- Yeah… It's nice to see you again Sasuke, you haven't changed at all too – Said the blonde in a sarcastic way.</p>
<p>- That's a lie, he really has changed, now he likes HAGS – Kushina heard that but she gave no importance to the pinkette's words.</p>
<p>- Oh, Sakura, it's nice to see you again… - Naruto just smiled at her politely – So, what are we going to do today sensei? – Asked the blonde surprising the rest of the team – What? I can be serious at times – Naruto winked at Kushina, she just smiled.</p>
<p>- Okay, we're doing a special training, this training will show how we act as a team, I'll tell you different kinds of situations, and you're going to tell me the way you'll react to those hypotetic situations – Kushina smiled at the team, Sasuke got a little nervous, when she looked at him directly in his eyes.</p>
<p>Everyone nodded, Naruto and Sasuke smiled while Sakura had an annoyed expression.</p>
<p>The four of them sat on the ground as if they were forming a circle.</p>
<p>- Ok, let's talk about the first situation, I want you to imagine, that a team member's injured but you're also taking care of a client, who will you save? – Asked the redhead and all of them started to think, Kushina gave five seconds before she spoke – Ok Sakura, what will you do in this situation? – Kushina looked at the eyes of the pinkette.</p>
<p>- I don't know… I need more time to think, it depends honestly, which one of my teammates is injured – The pink haired tried to explain, Kushina didn't looked so happy.</p>
<p>- Okay, now it's your turn, so tell me Sasuke – Kushina looked at him directly in the eyes.</p>
<p>- I think it depends, if the client already paid in advancement, if that's not the case then I'd save my teammate – Kushina had a puzzled expression but quickly moved her head towards her son.</p>
<p>- You know I don't need to tell you, it's your turn – Naruto nodded.</p>
<p>- Without a trace of doubt, I'd save the client, it doesn't matter if he already paid or not, but how can we expect other people to trust in our services if we aren't capable of taking care of just one person, also, I know that my teammates are too strong, so, I don't think they'll die even if they tried – Naruto smiled at Sakura and Sasuke.</p>
<p>Kushina didn't changed her expression, instead she went with other question.</p>
<p>- Okay, the next question is, can your feelings interfere on the way you work with your teammates? – She looked at Sakura.</p>
<p>- …Yes – She responded after a short pause while looking at Sasuke, Kushina was getting annoyed.</p>
<p>- Sasuke? – Kushina asked the Uchiha boy.</p>
<p>- No they don't – He didn't looked so sure but Kushina was glad he didn't said anything about her.</p>
<p>- Naruto? – The redhead looked at the blonde.</p>
<p>- No, I just want to do my job – He was serious, Kushina smiled at her son's behavior.</p>
<p>- Ok next question, would you have a relationship with one of your teammates – Kushina looked at Sakura.</p>
<p>- Yes... I mean no – The pink haired girl quickly changed her answer.</p>
<p>- …Yes – Sasuke surprised everyone and Kushina didn't show her disappointment.</p>
<p>- Okay, we're finished, you may wonder why I made you answer those questions – Sakura and Sasuke nodded – Lately I've been noticing a rare change in your behavior – Kushina told Sasuke and Sakura, the pink haired girl blushed – I WANT YOU TO STOP… I don't know what's gotten into you, but I want you to stop all this nonsense, I just want a normal and healthy relationship with all of you – Kushina complained and Naruto looked at her and she nodded.</p>
<p>- Hey guys, I know you not want my option as I'm again. new, but you need to understand something… I know everything of this situation, and if you're not going to be honest, I'll do it, because if we keep keeping this secret, it won't be healty for any of us – Naruto got up before he looked in a serious way at his teammates – Sasuke… You're in love with our sensei and Sakura is jealous of that because she's in love with you, it's obvious – He looked at both of his teammates, Kushina nodded seriously.</p>
<p>- Y-You're wrong, I'm not in love with Sasuke – Sakura tried to deny her feelings.</p>
<p>- Please Sakura, we all know how you feel, you need to tell him how you feel before it gets worse, it's ruining our team dynamics – Kushina was sad.</p>
<p>- I TOLD YOU I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM… I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU SENSEI – She screamed and those words shocked the whole team, Kushina was speechless.</p>
<p>- S-Sakura, me? – Kushina asked confused, before Sakura ran away trying to hide her shame, Kushina followed her.</p>
<p>- Wow, never in my wildest dreams expected that – Naruto and Sasuke laughed.</p>
<p>They rested on the floor as if it was a bed, both looked at the sky, they were admiring the clouds without saying a word.</p>
<p>- So… Is it true that you're in love with my mom? – Asked calmly Naruto without looking at the black haired boy.</p>
<p>- The real question should be, what person isn't in love with Kushina-sensei? – Asked Sasuke and that gained a laugh from Naruto.</p>
<p>- Yeah, that's true, just a few days ago I was told that you, Kiba, Lee, Neji and even Konohamaru are in love with her – Naruto sighed.</p>
<p>- And now, she even attracts girls – Sasuke smiled.</p>
<p>- You're right… Sorry to destroy your hopes, but she doesn't like you in that way – Naruto said bluntly and Sasuke didn't flinch.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>- How do you know? – Sasuke was curious.</p>
<p>- Well… She's already seeing someone, I met him, he's pretty cool – Said Naruto with a smile</p>
<p>- I guess I was just kidding myself, thinking that I have a chance, you know? Teenage hormones are really crazy even if they train you to control your emotions – Naruto nodded at his friends words.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Kushina went inside the Konoha's teams building, where they have everything, from gym to showers.</p>
<p>- Okay Sakura is a girl, so If my few years of experience tell me something is that, after a display of emotions like that she must be alone, but most of the time the building is crowded – Kushina started to think – Of course, the locker rooms! – She smiled.</p>
<p>She walked on the hallways and five minutes later she found the place she was searching for, she heard a girl's sobs, when she approached her, she tried to look normal.</p>
<p>- O-Oh, hey sensei, sorry for what I did before, that's not the way a kunoichi should act, we need to step our emotions aside if we want to demonstrate that we be as effective as the guys – She tried to convince Kushina that she was fine, but she couldn't stop her tears from falling.</p>
<p>- Hey, that's okay, you don't need to hide your emotions anymore – Kushina hugged Sakura – I'm glad you finally did it, but you need to understand something, we can't have more than a healthy student and teacher relationship, we can't go further than that – Kushina explained to her.</p>
<p>- We can run away! – Suggested the pink haired girl and Kushina sighed.</p>
<p>- Listen Sakura, I can't do that, I don't feel the same towards you and I'm not going to hurt you and give you false hope… I will never share the same feelings for you – The redhead was honest.</p>
<p>Sakura's sobs got louder.</p>
<p>- Yes, let it go… Don't keep it inside – The redhead hugged her student – This is the only way to finally get over it – Sakura's sobs were getting shorter.</p>
<p>- I don't think I can – Kushina smiled.</p>
<p>- Of course you can… Trust me I thought I wouldn't but I did it, you may not believe me but I was in your situation when I was your age – Sakura looked at her confused – I had a big crush with Tsunade-sama… But she was already in a relationship and I was too little for her, so I didn't confess my feelings, but it was really painful seeing her everyday… But I could get over it and when I talk to her about that we just laugh, don't worry dear, you're going to be just fine – Sakura wiped her tears with some hope.</p>
<p>Some hours later at the Uzumaki house.</p>
<p>- In the end I gave her the day, she'll need time – Said Kushina while frying some fish.</p>
<p>- You're really popular mom – Naruto was setting up the table.</p>
<p>- Oh… Is my man jealous? – She mocked him and Naruto rolled his eyes – By the way, what did you tell Sasuke, he was acting a little weird the rest of the day – Kushina asked curious.</p>
<p>- I told him that you're seeing someone and that you're not interested in him – Said Naruto bluntly, Kushina was surprised of his words and she was about to scold him before she heard someone knocking the door.</p>
<p>At the Uzumaki's door, there was a brown haired woman with red paint on her face.</p>
<p>- This is the only choice that I have to regain my clan's honor – Said Tsume with a serious expression and a knife behind her back.</p>
<p>
  <strong>***UPDATE INFORMATION***</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>NEXT CHAPTER: 04/05/2021 (NEXT WEEK)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Interesting news</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Konoha receives some interesting news</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Update information at the end</strong>
</p><p>When Kushina opened her door, she didn't expect to find a very serious Tsume, of course, this was something that was meant to happen.</p><p>Kushina was going to say something but the brown haired woman quickly got in the ground in an apology pose.</p><p>- Tsume, wh—Kushina couldn't finish her sentence.</p><p>- I'm sorry! I know what my stupid son did, please forgive us! – Begged the Inuzuka clan's leader.</p><p>- Hey, what's goin—Naruto opened his eyes very wide when he saw his girlfriend in the ground, begging.</p><p>- Hey, don't do that Tsume! – Kushina helped the other woman to rise from the ground.</p><p>- What's happening here? – Asked Naruto very confused.</p><p>- I came here to ask for your forgiveness… I know what Kiba did, I'll do anything for you to forgive me, I'd even take my life if that means you won't break your compromise with Kiba – Tsume tried to negotiate.</p><p>- And if you kill yourself what's left for me? – Asked an angry Naruto.</p><p>- You could marry Hana, she's younger than me, she'll be good for you! – Answered Tsume with a wicked smile.</p><p>- I don't want to! – Kushina complained – I'm not attracted to Kiba, I don't want to marry him, after what he did I don't want to see him anymore – Kushina was on the verge of tears.</p><p>- Please Tsume… Just go, with this demonstration of your behavior you showed me something I didn't know about you… You're not interested in us as persons… You're just interested in what you can get from us – Naruto sighed.</p><p>- What do you…? – She couldn't finish her sentence when Naruto waved her off.</p><p>- I'll be honest with you Tsume… The night we spent together was fun, but I don't think we can be together, I don't feel like that towards you… And after what Kiba did I don't want to put my mother at risk, because she told me of your secret deal – Naruto looked at her seriously – If being with you means that my mom must be in a toxic relationship… I refuse to date you – He completed with a trace of anger in his voice.</p><p>Tsume didn't say anything, she just looked at the mother and son who were so close to each other, Tsume started to smell the place and her eyes widened.</p><p>- That smell… And that – Tsume looked at Naruto and Kushina – You both… I can't believe it! – The Inuzuka wasn't so happy.</p><p>- Yes Tsume… There's no point denying it, we did it – Kushina told her with a serious face.</p><p>Tsume got an angry face and looked at the pair.</p><p>- This isn't the end! You'll hear about me soon! – Tsume threatened them, Kushina and Naruto just hugged as they watched the brown haired woman ran from their house.</p><p>When Tsume left, Kushina's legs were weak, she fall into the ground and the tears that threatened to fall before they finally did, Naruto got closer to hug his mother and kissed her lips trying to comfort her.</p><p>- Don't worry, I won't let her or anybody separate us – He promised her while he kissed her forehead.</p><p>- Naruto… Can I ask you to do something for me? – Asked the older woman with a smile.</p><p>- Of course you can ask anything – Naruto smiled at her.</p><p>- Hold me tight… That talk about Kiba reminds me of those bad memories – Naruto nodded and hugged her.</p><p>In that moment, Kushina let off many tears from her eyes, finally, after hiding it, she showed her vulnerable side, and Naruto felt bad that she had to endure this, he hated Kiba in this moment, he didn't know what he would do if he saw him again.</p><p>He held his mother for a long time, they were in silence, just enjoying each other's company, suddenly, Kushina fell asleep, and Naruto smiled before he carried her bridal style towards her bed, he was going to leave her rest, alone, but he saw that she was shaking a little.</p><p>He quickly got in the bed and hugged her again, this time he was hugging her from behind, and he fell asleep too.</p><p>Naruto was peacefully dreaming about flying on clouds, it was a beautiful and sunny day in his dream, but suddenly, everything changed, it started to rain and a tornado was sucking him in.</p><p>Naruto opened his eyes, getting back to reality, he looked around and remembered that he was sleeping with his mother, he was going to see if she was still sleeping, but something better caught his attention, he felt something moving on his crotch.</p><p>When he looked what was happening, his mouth opened wide when he saw his beautiful mother sucking his member, she was using only a red thong, when she saw that he was already awake she smiled at him while still sucking his dick.</p><p>- Hey baby – She smiled at him.</p><p>- Mom… What are you…? Don't stop! – Naruto was really weak when it was all about his mother.</p><p>- I was peacefully sleeping when I noticed something big poking my leg – Said Kushina before inserting his whole member into her throat.</p><p>Kushina let out some really lewd sounds as she sucked Naruto's shaft, the blonde boy couldn't but moan as he felt his mother's tongue on the head of his dick, suddenly, she stopped and rose up from the bed before she got her thong out, she threw it at Naruto who caught the clothe and started sniffing it.</p><p>Kushina smiled when she saw his dick getting bigger as he smelled her thong.</p><p>- Oh my… It's all my fault, I guess I'll help you take care of it – Kushina smiled before she placed her hands on the wall and she pointed her ass towards Naruto who just smiled – We don't have too much time for foreplay baby… JUST SHOVE IT – She ordered him and he gladly did it.</p><p>He entered inside the older woman with all his force, she let out a loud moan that will be heard on the house.</p><p>- Oh god… You feel amazing mom – Said Naruto as he pounded her and kissed her neck.</p><p>His kisses moved from her neck to her back, he also bit her back, he moved his hands from her hips to her breasts, he fondled them and stretched her nipples.</p><p>- Yes Naruto… Keep going baby, don't stop! – She screamed without a trace of shame of being heard by her daughters, she was against being quiet or using silencing charms.</p><p>Naruto took her hair and pulled her towards him with one hand gently while he moved her head with other just so he could kiss her lips, while they were kissing, Naruto felt Kushina getting wet, liquid was dripping from her pussy, as he felt her orgasm, Naruto speed up.</p><p>- Oh my god… I'm about to… - Said Naruto totally excited.</p><p>- Do it baby, come inside me… Don't worry, it's my safe day! – This made Naruto really excited and surprised, this was the first time he was going to cum inside a woman, he was nervous but excited, so he did.</p><p>Now his own mother offered him to deposit his seed, he didn't waste the chance, and if it was her safe day, he didn't think about it twice, he gave her one final trust, they both screamed and moaned as Naruto deposited his seed inside his fiance's mother, she couldn't stand on her feet so Naruto took her in his arms bridal style.</p><p>They smiled at each other while they tried to regain their breath, once they felt better they went straight into the bathroom to take a shower, they helped to wash each other on the tub, Naruto hugged Kushina from behind and occasionally kissed her lips and neck, she smiled at her son's behavior.</p><p>At the next day, the pair continued with their normal activities, but this time they couldn't go together to the training grounds to continue working together.</p><p>- Hey guys, good morning – Said Naruto before yawning.</p><p>He joined his team as they were sitting on the ground waiting for their sensei and Naruto.</p><p>- Sensei's going to be late today, all of the team leaders had an important meeting – Sasuke was surprised when he heard that, Sakura didn't seemed so much impressed.</p><p>- Didn't you guys hear the rumors? – Said Sakura, while Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other confused – It seems like the mizukage's going to visit Konoha for the first time in years, after kiri's rebellion – Naruto was so shocked to hear that that he almost choked on saliva.</p><p>- What wrong? Why are you reacting like that? – Asked Sasuke confused of the blondes attitude.</p><p>- Well, I met the mizukage when I was traveling with Jiraiya-sensei… Almost a year ago – He mumbled and his teammates didn't understand his attitude – Well, I'm not going to bore you with details, let's just say that I did some pretty bad things, and we didn't end up on good terms – Naruto was ashamed.</p><p>Sasuke and Sakura sighed.</p><p>- Seriously Naruto? I hope you're not the reason that he's visiting us… I'm not going to war because of you! – Sakura poked him on the chest.</p><p>- Actually… The mizukage is a woman, a very pretty one I must say – Said Naruto and his teammates couldn't believe it.</p><p>- So… What did you do? – Asked Sasuke interested.</p><p>- You don't want to hear it, trust me, it's a very boring story – Naruto couldn't find excuses to not tell them about the time he shared with the mizukage.</p><p>- Don't worry, we have time… Tell us what happened – Sakura was smiling evily, she knew Naruto did something very embarrassing and she wanted to know.</p><p>- Well, i—Naruto was really nervous, luckily for him, their sensei finally arrived.</p><p>- Hello team, good morning – Kushina smiled as she approached her team.</p><p>- Good morning – Greeted Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.</p><p>- Sensei, is it true that the mizukage is coming to Konoha? – Asked a very excited Sakura.</p><p>- That's what I wanted to talk with you – Kushina smiled – Yes, the mizukage, Mei Terumi is visiting Konoha, as part of her political tour on the elemental nations, she's going to spend a month here to make her time worth – finished the redhead.</p><p>- Sensei, is there something planned for her like a demonstration of our power? – Asked Sasuke a little worried, he didn't like all the attention that comes from something like that.</p><p>- No, don't worry about, that's why the meeting was so short, they told us that we need to behave like we usually do, the mizukage wants to know more about Konoha, it seems like she's interested in a peace threat and it seems like she and Tsunade-sama are good friends as they were exchanging letters for about a year – Kushina told them sincerely.</p><p>- Wow… The mizukage wants peace, and Sunagakure is already our ally, we're reaching peace in an unexpected way – Said Sakura excitedly.</p><p>- Yeah, thanks to this knucklehead, Gaara wouldn't do anything against us – Sasuke pointed at Naruto who was really nervous.</p><p>- Uh, what's wrong Naruto – Asked Kushina a little confused.</p><p>- Oh, nothing mo- sensei, I'm just happy to see Terumi-sama again, she's a great person – Answered Naruto trying to hide his nervous nature.</p><p>- Oh… Okay – Kushina didn't believe him, but she didn't have time to ask more, they were on training hours – Okay guys, let's get back to our business – Kushina took a coin with a whirlpool symbol, the Uzumaki clan symbol she handled it to Naruto.</p><p>The blonde boy shook his head to concentrate and looked at the coin before he smiled.</p><p>- Okay, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke I think this is the best training for the three of you - Kushina sat on the ground – Sasuke and Sakura, you'll try to take that coin off Naruto's hand – They were confused.</p><p>- And how is this going to help us? – Asked Naruto not understanding.</p><p>- With this activity I'm testing your abilities, this is going to be an interesting analysis for me, I don't want to spoil you the ending, so just do it – Kushina was excited – And Naruto, try to not get caught too easily – Kushina mocked him.</p><p>Naruto smirked before he started running so fast that his teammates couldn't keep up with him.</p><p>Sakura and Sasuke were confused until they heard a sound, they launched themselves towards Naruto to attack him, but when they did it, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.</p><p>- I guess I'm too innocent to think that he wouldn't use that technique – Sighed Sasuke before activating his sharingan.</p><p>Thanks to the power of his eyes, he looked around the area and moved around, he couldn't find any sign of the real Naruto. They passed through a forest and when they reached the center, they found many Naruto clones, Sasuke was studying the place with the help of the sharingan, trying to spot the real one, but he couldn't, Sakura was getting a little desperate, so she punched each one of the clones.</p><p>Every one of them disappeared, there wasn't a trace of the real one. Many hours passed until Kushina told them that the time was over. Kushina looked at her tired team and smiled.</p><p>- Good work guys – Kushina was happy.</p><p>- But we couldn't take the coin off his hands – Complained Sakura.</p><p>- That wasn't the point, the point I was trying to make was to see if you're creative enough to overcome a situation, and you did it, but you need to plan more… Sakura, you acted on impulse, you need to be colder, if you do that, you can come up with different plans – Smiled Kushina.</p><p>And the three of them smiled weakly, all three were tired.</p><p>- Ok, good lesson for today, see you on Monday, it seems like we got a mission assigned for that day – Everyone was excited about those words – And before you ask, no, I don't what is it about – Added the older redhead.</p><p>They separated and went directly to their houses, except Kushina who stopped Naruto on the training grounds, they were sitting on a bench.</p><p>- Okay, I want the truth – Kushina told him without hesitation.</p><p>- What, mom i—Naruto couldn't finish his sentence.</p><p>- About the mizukage… What happened between the two of you? – Kushina wasn't amused.</p><p>- I guess I can't lie to you… She's my ex-girlfriend actually, she was insisting on marrying me but she didn't want to come with me to Konoha, so we broke up but she didn't take it too well, she said some bad stuff – Kushina sighed, these upcoming days were going to be a little uncomfortable.</p><p>Meanwhile some miles away from Konoha, in a camp, inside a tent, a red-haired woman with green eyes and blue clothes was talking with a tall older man.</p><p>- Okay, be honest Ao, how much time do we need? – Asked the redhead woman.</p><p>- Two days mizukage-sama, I think we'll be on Konoha on Sunday – Said Ao with a serious expression.</p><p>- Thank you, you can now rest – The man smiled before getting out the tent.</p><p>The redhead smiled.</p><p>- Soon… Soon we'll be together again my love… My Naru-kun – Smiled the redhead woman before filling her thoughts with the image of a blonde boy.</p><p>
  <strong>***UPDATES***</strong>
</p><p><strong>Chapter 13 (final) April-05-2021</strong>:https://www.patreon.com/mind_ctrl94</p><p>Chapter 07 (On this site): 04/08/2021 (Thursday)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Mizukage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Konoha receives an important visitor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello again, thanks for stopping by, update information at the end of the chapter!</p><p>- No, we can't do this – Whispered Kushina, on a dark alley, behind here, there was her son – Sakura and Sasuke will be here soon, we need to get inside the hokage's office – She added.</p><p>But instead of entering, they started making out again, the kiss was hot, intense, Kushina was really a challenge for Naruto, her experience was no joke.</p><p>- You were teasing me all day as if I was your boyfriend – Said Naruto before getting her out of her pants letting her almost naked, using a red thong – This is something I always do to bad girls that only tease – He helped her to get the red thong out.</p><p>- You're my boyfriend – She smirked – And yes, I deserve to be puni— She couldn't finish because Naruto closed her mouth with the thong, before taking her by the hips and slamming his member inside her with brutal force.</p><p>He used her ass to try push himself further, thankfully her mouth was closed, so all her moans were silenced thanks to that, if it weren't because of that, all the town would hear her scream while orgasming.</p><p>She hugged Naruto's neck and let herself get pounded by Naruto as hard as he could, she tried to help him to get his release, but her legs were weak.</p><p>- Ok, here it comes… Take it all! – Said Naruto before slamming himself harder into the milf while taking her neck with both of his hands but without choking her, he released his seed before letting her fall on the ground still hugging her – That was good, I'm surprised of your tightness… By the way, don't forget to use the contraceptive jutsu – Naruto sighed while she remained on the floor watching the sky.</p><p>- Don't worry… I'm still in one my safer days – She whispered still panting.</p><p>Naruto took the thong out of her mouth and placed it on his pocked, she won't be wearing underwear until they got back to the house, and luckily she was wearing jonin pants, so she didn't have to worry about her underwear. When she finally recovered, Naruto helped her to get back to her feet, and finally they got into the building.</p><p>When they entered the hokage building, Sasuke and Sakura were already here.</p><p>- Hey, sorry for being late, we had some complications – Said a very flustered Naruto.</p><p>- Yeah yeah, whatever, let's just get in – Sakura was getting desperate.</p><p>As Sakura "suggested", they quickly went into the main office, inside the office Tsunade was sitting on a desk with a desperate look on her face while she signed tons of papers also, there was another paper mountain waiting for her.</p><p>- Oh, you're already here – Tsunade moved the papers away when she saw Kushina's team.</p><p>- Yes Tsunade-sama… Did you call for us to come here? – Asked Kushina with a small smile.</p><p>- Yes, that's correct, there's an important mission and you're the only ones I can trust to do it – Tsunade's words surprised Naruto.</p><p>- Really? Why us? – Asked the blonde boy curious about her decision.</p><p>- Jiraiya suggested it… I trust him – Tsunade smiled.</p><p>Kushina's students nodded.</p><p>- As you know, the Mizukage will be here tomorrow and we need someone to escort her and watch over her, you I can't because I'm focused with the paperwork… So I decided that your team will escort her – Tsunade ordered.</p><p>Kushina's team reaction was mixed, Naruto and Kushina were worried due to the history between Naruto and Mei Terumi, on the other side ignorant of that fact, Sasuke and Sakura nodded.</p><p>- Is there something wrong Kushina? Naruto? – Asked Tsunade seeing their reactions.</p><p>- We—Naruto started but Kushina put a hand on his mouth.</p><p>- No Tsunade-sama! We'll be honored to do it! – Kushina told her in a fake happy tone.</p><p>- Well then, you can go back to your duties and I'll get back to mine – Tsunade didn't look happy to sign papers again.</p><p>The whole team discussed tomorrow's schedule. Naruto and Kushina walked home together, and she saw how unease Naruto looked.</p><p>- Hey, don't worry… The mizukage is a very important person, I'm sure her visit is just for politics – Kushina took his arm – But… I'm going to kill Jiraiya for putting us through this – Kushina had an evil smile.</p><p>- Let's just hope Hisashi doesn't kill him first – Naruto laughed.</p><p>- Why would Hisashi do that? – Kushina was confused.</p><p>- Well… Do you remember our welcome party? – Asked Naruto a little nervous, Kushina nodded – Apparently he tried to seduce Hinata, but Hinata is untouchable… Unless you marry her, and that's what he's trying to do, he's trying to get Hisashi's favor to ask her hand in marriage, but from what I heard, the leader of the Hyuuga clan is putting him through hell – Naruto laughed as he told the story.</p><p>- Oh dear, what a beautiful irony, that pervert's finally getting his karma back – Kushina laughed – I don't know what was he thinking when he suggested our team to escort the mizukage – She sighed.</p><p>- Probably something stupid about his books – Naruto massaged his forehead, tired.</p><p>The mother-son pair finally reached their home, and when they got here, they got ride off their heavy clothes, Naruto was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and a tight black shorts and Kushina was wearing a tight sleeveless red blouse and tight purple shorts.</p><p>Kushina and Naruto made instant ramen, and ate happily, when the night came, they were sitting on the couch watching a movie, Naruto had a hand on Kushina's shoulder getting her closer to him.</p><p>He kissed her cheeks and neck occasionally, he wanted to turn her on, suddenly Naruto put a hand under Kushina's shorts to touch her under her clothes, she was starting to moan in a low tone.</p><p>- N-Naruto… Don't! We need to wake up early tomorrow! – Kushina complained between moans and neck kisses from her son lover.</p><p>- Hey, don't worry… Let's just have a little fun, this movie is boring – Naruto laughed – You're the best mom I could ever ask for… I know you like this movie so you don't even have to do anything – Those were the last words Naruto said before kneeling in front of the couch.</p><p>He took Kushina's shorts while she watched the movie, the shorts moved down from her long legs, Naruto kissed her legs before he rested them on his shoulders and went directly to her crotch.</p><p>He kissed Kushina's pussy before inserting a finger that caused the older woman to moan, little by little he inserted two fingers and seconds after that he inserted another one, now he was inserting three fingers inside her pussy.</p><p>Naruto's fingers were exploring Kushina's insides, and the woman responded with melodious moans and getting her pussy wet, now, Naruto was pulling in and out the three fingers and Kushina held his hand trying to make his fingers go further into her.</p><p>Naruto stopped his movements and smirked when he saw the frustrated expression from his mother, suddenly her angry and frustrated expression changed to a happy one when Naruto got his face closer to her pussy and started licking it.</p><p>- Yes baby, don't stop! Keep pleasuring mommy! – She moaned as Naruto's tongue did wonders to her pussy, Naruto smiled seeing the expression full of pleasure from his mother.</p><p>He quickly went back to work and sucked her in a more intense way, now he wasn't just licking the superficial part of her pussy, now he inserted his tongue inside her and started twirling his tongue inside her.</p><p>Kushina held Naruto's head from behind and pushed herself towards him trying to make his tongue to deeper into her.</p><p>- Oh god, I can't stop… I'm cumming! – She screamed and when he heard that, Naruto's movements became stronger.</p><p>Kushina let off a scream full of pleasure and Naruto tried to concentrate to drink all of his mother's love juices, he didn't complain, he loved doing this to her, drinking her essence, there was nothing disgusting in her, she was perfect in his eyes.</p><p>And pleasuring this perfect woman made him proud, he was proud of himself and his abilities, that's something he promised himself, he was going to pleasure her at every chance he had.</p><p>- Let's get into bed, if we don't do that… I don't think I'll be able to stop myself from fucking you – Said Naruto while was Kushina was panting and had an expression full of pleasure.</p><p>Naruto took his mother on his arms and carried her bridal style, he placed her on the bed, Kushina got out of her blouse and Naruto got off his shorts and shirt and set alarm at six o'clock in the morning before getting into the bed with her, that was a tradition, even if they didn't have sex, they slept naked.</p><p>Some hours later, the alarm started ringing, it was time, they had to prepare for their day, this will be a very rough day, Naruto gulped before he went into the shower, Kushina followed him and she didn't complain when he kissed her neck or sucked her big breasts.</p><p>But they didn't have too much time, they needed to be at the hokage's office at seven o'clock, they quickly dressed, they walked around the village and saw all the details, the streets were clean, there was a lot of advertising on the buildings, to attract the mizukage and her people to buy their products.</p><p>There was also tons of signs welcoming the Kiri visitors, on their way to the hokage's office, Kushina and Naruto were approached by Sasuke, when they reached the village's main building they found Sakura already waiting.</p><p>- Come on! Tsunade-sama's already in her office waiting for us! – Smiled the pink haired kunoichi.</p><p>When they reached the hokage's office she ordered them to sit.</p><p>- Did you guys already ate? We're going to wait for her to come here – Tsunade explained them.</p><p>Sakura was the only one who ordered something to eat, a coffee and some cookies, almost two hours after they went into the hokage's office, a woman who wears a porcelain mask resembling a cat with three red stripes — one vertical stripe on the forehead and two horizontal stripes appeared.</p><p>- Hokage-sama, Mizukage-sama is already here – Informed the masked female.</p><p>- Thank you Yugao, come on guys, let's go – Tsunade walked out of the office with Kushina's team and Shizune behind her.</p><p>When Tsunade opened the main building's door, she saw many shinobi dressed in blue robes, but there was one that caught her attention, she was wearing a very important blue hat.</p><p>- So… You're finally here Mizukage-sama – Smiled Tsunade seeing a green eyed, red-haired woman.</p><p>- Yes Hokage-sama, I hope you allow us to stay here for some nights – Smirked the green eyed woman.</p><p>- Of course, I'd be more than happy if you stay on the village, we're honored to have you – Tsunade finally hugged Kiri's main leader.</p><p>Mei and Tsunade laughed before they deepened their hug, the reactions from the other people were so different, the shinobis from Kiri didn't show any emotions, Naruto was nervous, Sasuke was interested and Sakura compared her body to the mizukage's one.</p><p>Kushina was really surprised to finally meet her son's ex-girlfriend, she was beautiful but there was something that made Kushina feel weird, no, she wasn't feeling attracted to the mizukage, it was more like, she didn't seem like a trustable person.</p><p>Shizune just smiled as she saw the Mizukage like she was a goddess.</p><p>- Oh, what a bad guest I am, we ignored everyone – Smiled Mei.</p><p>- Come on everyone, get in – Tsunade told them and everyone obeyed.</p><p>Now everyone was in the waiting room, there was a lot of couches, many people visited the hokage every day for suggestions, that's why there was a lot of couches.</p><p>- Okay first, I want you to call me Tsunade – The big breasted blonde told her.</p><p>- Of course, but only if you call me Mei – Smiled the green eyed woman.</p><p>- Okay, no problem at all, now, I want you to meet everyone Mei – Smiled Tsunade – This is the team seven, they're going to be your escorts on the days you're visiting our humble village – Mei Nodded - She's Kushina, the teacher – both redheads stroked their hands with fake smiles.</p><p>But behind those smiles, there was some tension that only Naruto could sense.</p><p>- Nice to meet you Mizukage-sama – Smiled Kushina.</p><p>- Thank you Kushina-sensei, I hope we're not an annoyance – Kushina waved her off to not worry.</p><p>- I'm Sasuke Uchiha – Said the black haired boy before kissing Mei's hand.</p><p>- Oh, one of the last Uchiha, I'm sorry to hear what happened to you clan… The same thing happened to my clan years ago before the revolution – Sasuke nodded at Mei's words.</p><p>- Sakura Haruno… I'm honored to meet you finally – Sakura bowed her head.</p><p>- Thank you Ms. Haruno, we're on your care – The green eyed kage nodded at the pink haired woman.</p><p>- And he—Tsunade was stopped by Mei.</p><p>- Naruto Uzumaki… You crazy boy, I didn't think i would see you again – Smirked Mei.</p><p>- Hey Mei-chan… - Said Naruto a little embarrassed before Tsunade punched his head with little force – Sorry, Mizukage-sama – Naruto kissed the other hand.</p><p>- So, it was true, Mizukage-sama and Naruto have met before – Sakura was really surprised, she thought that Naruto was lying when he told them about his history with the beautiful kage.</p><p>- Know him? – Mei smiked – We were engaged… We were going to get married last February if he hadn't broken the engagement – Mei was a little disappointed.</p><p>- You lucky bastard – Said Sasuke close to Naruto.</p><p>- Naruto… Why wasn't I aware of that? – Asked Tsunade hiding her anger with a beautiful and cheerful smile.</p><p>- Oh oh, you're in trouble now, you aren't so lucky now uh? – Sasuke mocked him.</p><p>- Well I didn't tell you because I didn't think we were going to be chosen for the job, and you told us yesterday just suddenly – Tsunade's expression didn't changed.</p><p>- Ok, I need you two on my office, NOW – Tsunade pointed up at Naruto and Mei.</p><p>Mei sat next to Naruto, she winked at him when she saw that he was staring at her.</p><p>- Naruto… You really want to give me an early grave right? – Tsunade complained and Naruto denied – Let's… I'm sorry Mei, I'll tell another team to escort you… I don't want Naruto to screw things up, I don't want Kiri as an enemy – Tsunade told her honestly.</p><p>- Tsunade-sama… I dated Naruto for almost a year, I know the way he acts, his bravery and all the things he's capable of doing… There won't be a problem, Naruto and I ended up on good terms – Naruto looked at her confused before she shot him a fake and scary smile.</p><p>- Yes granny Tsunade, there's just a friendship between us… Mei's job is so important, she'll never put anything over her job, right? – Naruto tried to calm Tsunade, but Mei knew that those words were full of resentment.</p><p>- Yes… He's right Tsunade-sama – Mei tried to hide the fact that Naruto's words hurt her – Besides, there isn't someone better to show me the village than a good friend like Naruto – Added the redhead.</p><p>Tsunade was in a thinking pose and she realized that the idea wasn't so bad, Mei trusted Naruto and seemed to be in good terms, Naruto needed to be threated though.</p><p>- Okay, I let everything as it is, BUT… At the lowest sign of tension, I will replace the team, is that okay? – Asked Tsunade and the pair nodded much to Naruto's disappointment.</p><p>- Well then, I guess we should go – Mei was happy.</p><p>- Okay, Naruto I want you to take her to my favorite bar at eight o'clock, let's see if you live to your words Mizukage-sama – Both women laughed before Mei got out of the office.</p><p>Tsunade got closer to him and grabbed him from the shoulders.</p><p>- Listen carefully Naruto… This is a very important mission, if you screw things up, I'll make sure that you will never be a hokage… That's a promise – Naruto eyes widened in horror.</p><p>- Naruto! – Mei screamed.</p><p>The blonde boy gulped after hearing Tsunade's words, when he got out of the office, Mei hugged one of his arms.</p><p>- Well then, let's start the tour, I want to eat at that ramen place that according to you was the best ramen in the world – Mei told him with a big smile.</p><p>Everyone on the room was surprised to see the Mizukage acting like that, Sasuke was proud of Naruto, Sakura sighed and Kushina was angry and jealous, if looks could kill, the Mizukage would have been dead long time ago.</p><p>
  <strong> ***UPDATES***</strong>
</p><p><strong>Full story: </strong>https://www.patreon.com/mind_ctrl94</p><p>Chapter 8 (On this site): APRIL-12-2021</p><p>Please check out my twitter for chapter previews: https://twitter.com/Aldair18258057</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Toxic past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Details about Naruto and Mei's past.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello, please check out the end of the chapter for <strong>update information</strong>!</p><p>On a bar, there were two women, a green eyed redhead and a blonde with big breasts, they looked at each other seriously, each one of them held a bottle of sake.</p><p>- One, two, three! – Chanted the blonde one before they drank the contents of their respective bottles.</p><p>They were so focused on drinking, they didn't realized they were being watched by many people, even if they noticed they wouldn't care anyway, seconds later, and with little difference, both of them slammed the empty bottles on the table, Tsunade did it a fraction of seconds before Mei.</p><p>They looked at each other before they started laughing.</p><p>- You're not bad – Said Tsunade with a smile.</p><p>- I guess I shouldn't underestimate your ability to drink, after all you have more experience than I do – Mei praised the blonde.</p><p>- Damn right girl! – Tsunade smirked before the bartender placed another bottle for each woman – Tell me the truth Mei… Is really politics the real reason why you're here in Konoha? – Asked bluntly Tsunade with a serious expression.</p><p>- What are you talking about hokage-sama? – Mei faked innocence but Tsunade didn't buy it.</p><p>- Cut the bullshit mizukage-sama… Tell me truth – Tsunade didn't look amused.</p><p>- I still don't know what you're talking about! – Mei started to get annoyed.</p><p>It looks like this was going to be a long discussion, related to this situation, a couple was arguing too in the Uzumaki household.</p><p>- Hey mom… Please, open up – There it was Naruto Uzumaki using comfy clothes, a white plain shirt and black shorts, he was behind his mother's bedroom door.</p><p>- Go away! You should sleep with that Terumi woman! – Screamed Kushina on her bedroom, Naruto sighed before he dropped on the floor and hugged his knees.</p><p>But, what did Naruto do to deserve this treatment?</p><p>
  <em>After that discussion early in the morning with Tsunade, the whole team went straight to Ichiraku's ramen to have lunch.</em>
</p><p>- <em>This looks nice, come on Naruto, sit with me – Mei choose a table exclusively for her.</em></p><p>- <em>But… Mei- I mean, Mizukage-sama – Naruto tried to argue as he watched the mizukage's angry expression.</em></p><p>- <em>Is there a problem Naruto? I thought that the hokage wanted everything to be perfect… I want to eat ramen with you, you're a good friend of mine – She said in a calm tone but clearly she was ordering not asking.</em></p><p>- <em>Okay okay, let's eat together – Naruto sat in front of her, she didn't like that.</em></p><p>- <em>Come on, why are you so far away, sit beside me – She again ordered.</em></p><p>
  <em>Naruto sighed and he did as she asked, when Naruto sat beside her they were handled a menu, Mei studied the menu while Naruto didn't even look at it.</em>
</p><p>- <em>What's wrong mizukage-sama? – Asked Naruto confused.</em></p><p>- <em>Two things… First you calling me Mizukage-sama, for god's sake… Call me Mei-chan, like you always used to when you were on Kiri – The green eyed woman wasn't happy with that situation.</em></p><p>- <em>But that would be dis—Naruto tried to argue but he saw her expression and forgot about what he was going to say – Yes, Mei-chan – Naruto accepted.</em></p><p>
  <em>Kushina was sending death glares to Mei, everyone around her found that cute and scary, they thought that Kushina was trying to protect her only son.</em>
</p><p>- <em>My second problem is that, I don't know what to choose, I think all options are good, what do you recommend? – Asked Mei with a worried expression.</em></p><p>- <em>Okay, don't think too much about it, you should order a classic ramen – Smiled Naruto.</em></p><p>- <em>That sounds good – The redhead kage smiled.</em></p><p>- <em>Hey, Ayame-chan we're ready to order! – Mei looked strangely at Naruto when she heard the way in which Naruto was talking to the waitress – Two classic bowls please! – Naruto smiled at the brown haired girl and Mei was interested.</em></p><p>- <em>So… What's your relationship with that woman? – Mei pointed her finger at Ayame.</em></p><p>- <em>Well… She's the waitress at my favorite ramen place, she's good to me, she always had been, even when I was a loser – Naruto scratched his head remembering the bad days.</em></p><p>- <em>I'm glad, that's nice to hear – She calmed down a little.</em></p><p>
  <em>Some minutes later and their bowls arrived, Naruto watched Mei as she enjoyed the ramen and Naruto did the same, Naruto as always ate the meat first, when they were nearly finishing, Mei offered Naruto her piece of chashu pork.</em>
</p><p>- <em>What? I can't accept that Mei-chan, it's yours, come one, eat It, it's delicious – Naruto tried to argue with her.</em></p><p>- <em>Don't worry I already ate some meat, but I think it's too much for me, you're a ramen addict so you need it more than I do – She smiled, Naruto couldn't deny her offer, he loved chashu pork.</em></p><p>
  <em>Naruto accepted the meat piece and he ate as she offered him with her own chopsticks, Naruto ate with gusto, and Mei smiled as she saw him moaning because the meat was too good, he didn't even realize that he had kissed her indirectly, Mei was happily feeding Naruto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kushina looked like a volcano about to explode inside, but she just looked at Naruto and he looked at Kushina before he got scared thanks to her smile, Naruto knew what that smile meant, he was in trouble.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now, they were going to visit the hokage monuments, Mei was clinging on Naruto's arm again.</em>
</p><p>- <em>This reminds me of those days when we were dating back in Kiri, when we were alone… Do you remember? – Mei asked in a melancholic tone.</em></p><p>- <em>Of course I remember, I loved our dates… Too bad they ended abruptly – Naruto confessed in a sad tone.</em></p><p>
  <em>When she heard that, Kushina looked a little heartbroken.</em>
</p><p>- <em>But it doesn't matter anymore now, the past's on the past… There's nothing we can do change what happened – Naruto sighed.</em></p><p>- <em>You can all wait here, Naruto will show me the place – They were about to climb some stairs but the Mizukage wanted to be alone with Naruto, now he would be alone with her.</em></p><p>- <em>You better take care of her or will kill you! – Sakura whispered in his ear.</em></p><p>
  <em>Naruto looked up the stairs and he saw that Mei was already some levels up, Naruto hurried to catch up with her, they walked again, really close.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When they reached the end of the stairs, they found five big heads sculpted on stone, Mei looked at them with an amazed expression, while Naruto looked at her before explaining.</em>
</p><p>- <em>Okay, from left to right, we have Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi there's Minato Uzumaki, my father and our current leader, Tsunade Senju – Smiled Naruto – And someday my head will there too – Naruto added with great motivation.</em></p><p>- <em>That's a good dream, to rule a nation… You could rule Kiri if you wanted – Mei told him with a serious expression.</em></p><p>- <em>Mei-chan, please, not this conversation again – Naruto sighed.</em></p><p>- <em>Wait Naruto, please, listen to my words – Naruto wasn't in the mood, talking about this made him feel a little unease but he nodded for her to continue – I still love you… Since you left Kiri I couldn't stop thinking about you… You're my prince after all, my knight in a shining armor, you were my first in everything – Naruto suddenly felt uncomfortable – It's ridiculous right? A thirty one year old woman lusting after a teenage boy, I can't help it… My childhood and the first years of my adulthood were filled with violence, fighting a war does bad things to you – She had a few tears in her eyes and Naruto got close to her to try to comfort her.</em></p><p>
  <em>Naruto tried to wipe her tears and she took a chance to prove herself, she kissed Naruto, he was so surprised that he didn't know what to say.</em>
</p><p>- <em>Mei-chan… Why? – Asked a very confused Naruto.</em></p><p>- <em>I think it's obvious Naruto… I still love you and I want you back, I'll do anything you want… I'll do what's necessary for you to come back to me – She promised.</em></p><p>- <em>Mei-chan… Don't do that, you have a very important career, everyone in Kiri needs you, you don't have to throw away your career just to be my side – Naruto tried to convince her to leave him alone without hurting her.</em></p><p>- <em>Wait Naruto… I'm not finished, I want to the things right this time, I know I threated you like shit the last time, you didn't deserve to be treated like that – Naruto was starting to feel guilty.</em></p><p>- <em>Mei-chan… I'm grateful that you realized that the things you did to me weren't right… But we can't get back together, I'm already seeing someone – Naruto clarified.</em></p><p>
  <em>Those words made something inside Mei break into little pieces.</em>
</p><p>- <em>Who… Is she? – Asked the redhead woman with a serious expression.</em></p><p>- <em>Does it matter Mei? Please, just get over me, and live your life the best you can, I'm pretty sure you can get any man you want – Naruto tried to reason with her.</em></p><p>- <em>I DON'T WANT ANYONE BUT YOU! – She screamed and those words surprised everyone, even the shinobis that were waiting downstairs.</em></p><p>- <em>What do you want me to do!? I can't leave her, not because you regretted your decisions after a year, you chose your career over me Mei, and I respect that, so please… Respect my decision too – Naruto was getting desperate he wanted to get back home and hug his mother and tell her that he loves her.</em></p><p>- <em>Is she a goddess? A daimyo? – Naruto negated.</em></p><p>- <em>She isn't but I see her like that, as a goddess that I love to worship everyday – Naruto blushed when he talked about the love he had for his mother.</em></p><p>- <em>I won't give up so easily Naruto… Listen to me, I'll do everything I can to get you back, and that's a promise – Mei quickly went downstairs.</em></p><p>
  <em>The other shinobi were about to get on top when they saw her walking fast.</em>
</p><p>- <em>What happened there? – Asked a Kiri shinobi.</em></p><p>- <em>I told her the story when my father, the fourth hokage died and she felt sad – Naruto smiled, the the Kiri shinobi didn't seem convinced but he nodded before he followed his leader.</em></p><p>
  <em>Naruto and his team were about to catch up with the mizukage, when Naruto went with them, he noticed that his mother didn't want to look at him and looked a bit angry, Naruto sighed, where all redheads this problematic? Now, Naruto understood Shikamaru's words when they talked about girls… "They're problematic".</em>
</p><p>Naruto was starting to fall asleep when his mother opened his door, she was wearing a green baby doll and black panties, she looked a little guilty. Naruto was about to say something when she started crying uncontrollably.</p><p>- Hey, it's okay mom, let it all out – He tried to comfort his mother while still holding her.</p><p>- I'm such an idiot, I let my emotions control me… I didn't even give you the chance to explain yourself – She said between tears, Naruto held her tighter.</p><p>- It's okay… I'll tell you everything – Kushina and Naruto entered into her room and he told her about the conversation that he and the mizukage had in the hokage monument</p><p>- That last promise, sounds a little creepy – Kushina looked sympathetically at Naruto.</p><p>- Yes, but don't worry… I didn't tell her your name, you're safe, she would never suspect of you – Naruto kissed his mother's lips.</p><p>- Tell me Naruto… I want to know what happened between you two – Kushina looked at him directly.</p><p>- Ok, I'll give you short version with important details – Kushina nodded.</p><p>Naruto closed his eyes before remembering the good and bad times.</p><p>- You see… I met her when Jiraiya gave her a gift from Tsunade, congratulating her for Kiri's progress – Kushina nodded – I was fourteen and a half when we both met, she was a very sweet woman, even after all the horrors from the war she had great plans for the future… Seeing her rule with firm hand but also with a gentle touch made me admire her… As you know I want to hokage one day – Kushina nodded – I befriended her and she let us stay in Kiri as long as we wanted, I knew that there were people spying on us though – He scratched his chin – Anyway, for those months until i reached my fifteen birthday we talked almost every day, I told her about my plans, about my life, about everything and she told everything about her life – Naruto had a sad smile.</p><p>His mother got close to him trying to comfort him.</p><p>- Anyway, in my fifteen birthday, she confessed that she was in love with me and she asked me to be his boyfriend… I accepted, I was really attracted to her – Naruto smiled – The next five months were the best of my life, we spent a lot of time together, I even moved to her place, she was very sweet, I think that's called the "honeymoon phase" right? – Kushina nodded – Anyway, months after that, she changed her behavior, she came from work angry, and she wanted to get away from me… I thought that we were over so I left her place… But she asked me to forgive her, she told me that she wasn't thinking straight and wanted me to get back with her– Kushina was surprised – Sadly, she didn't think straight many times, when I was finally going to leave Kiri, she asked me to forgive her again, but I didn't wanted to get back with her I was sick of the situation – Naruto let off some tears – But she told she was pregnant… Jiraiya-sensei told me to leave her and never come back… But I couldn't do that, I grew up without a father I couldn't do the same to that child, so I accepted and we were together again – Kushina held him tighter.</p><p>Naruto looked at the ceiling as tears fell from his eyes.</p><p>- She started to treat me better actually, and I helped in any way I could to make her feel better during her pregnancy, our relationship was great again, I even proposed her, I wanted to marry her, to have our baby while we were married – Naruto sighed – Months later, she came back to her normal behavior, I didn't complain because Jiraiya told me that usually pregnancy causes changes in the emotional state of a woman… But everything changed one night when she came drunk – Kushina opened her eyes wide – I know, how could she be drunk when she was pregnant? It turns out she never was pregnant, there wasn't a baby, that night, she had some bad meetings at work, and she blamed me, she told me that I was useless and she felt pathetic that I was the best man that she could get, she thought that she deserved a better man, I realized that she was right, I was just a pathetic teenager and she was a kage, for god's sake, at that point I had enough, I packed all my stuff and left Kiri – Naruto looked at the ground ashamed.</p><p>Kushina took his chin and kissed him softly.</p><p>- You're not pathetic… You're a wonderful person and any woman would be happy to have you by her side… I know I am – Naruto smiled and Kushina wiped some tears off his face.</p><p>She took off her baby doll off and put her panties away before she laid back naked on her bed, Naruto played with her pussy while kissing her whole body, he kissed her legs, her knee, her tights, her flat stomach, her big breasts and finally her lips again.</p><p>Minutes later, she looked directly on Naruto's eyes and she nodded at him. Naruto understood her words and placed his dick gently on her pussy, he went in a slow pace.</p><p>She moaned as Naruto speed up little by little his trusts, they were touching their hands and Kushina was hugging Naruto's hips.</p><p>- You're so beautiful mom – Naruto moaned as he penetrated her – Too tight! – Kushina was too focused trying to milk Naruto that she forgot about anything else.</p><p>- Yes! Keep going my love, I'm all yours – Kushina pleaded.</p><p>Kushina suddenly screamed, she was having an orgasm.</p><p>- Where do you want it Kushina!? – Asked a little desperate the green eyed man.</p><p>- Inside please… Cum inside me, I'll use an anti-pregnancy jutsu! - She screamed</p><p>Naruto smiled, he didn't want to stop, something inside him told him to screw her brains out, and he did it, seconds later he was violently ejaculating inside her, she screamed and he kissed her to calm her a little.</p><p>After the sex, Naruto was resting on her bed and she was in top of him, she used his chest as a pillow, she was hearing the beat of his heart, Naruto took her chin and kissed her gently.</p><p>They had a kissing session for a while until they fell asleep, Naruto needed as much sleep as he could get, he'll need his energies for whatever ideas Mei had in store for them tomorrow.</p><p>Meanwhile, on a room, naked, and with a bottle of sake, Mei Terumi was looking at pictures of Naruto before she heard someone knocking the door, she didn't want to open, but something surprised her, someone had slipped a card under her door.</p><p>The card had a message, Mei picked it up.</p><p>- <em>"Do you want to get Naruto Uzumaki back? Come to this direction when the twilight comes"</em> – Mei couldn't recognize the direction, she had to ask tomorrow.</p><p>This was something suspicious, but Mei was desperate, she had no choice but to see this mysterious person.</p><p>
  <strong>***UPDATES***</strong>
</p><p><strong>Full story (13): </strong>https://www.patreon.com/mind_ctrl94</p><p>Chapter #9 (On this site): APRIL-19-2021</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Us against the world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things get messy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I know this is unexpected but i'm changing update dates, more info at the end of the chapter.</p><p>After dinner, Naruto was reading a book on his bed, he was so focused on reading that he didn't heard someone closing the door until a red thong came flying and landed on the page of the book he was reading.</p><p>- Mom what—Naruto watched his mother fully naked.</p><p>- Don't mind me dear, keep reading your book, I'm just going to take your cock for a while – She smiled climbing on the bed.</p><p>She grabbed his crotch, Naruto tried to focus on his book, but he couldn't anymore as he felt the redhead's hand taking out his cock before tasting it, she was gentle at first, massaging and licking his balls.</p><p>Naruto quickly put the book away, he was more interested in watching his beautiful mother taking his cock inside her mouth, she was deep throating him and she's good at it, the past few days have been great for the couple, but now that they were being honest with their feelings, their relationship was getting better than before.</p><p>And Naruto wasn't complaining, he had the chance to have sex with a beautiful woman every night, he was getting accustomed to this routine, his thoughts were interrupted when he saw Kushina getting ready to sit on his cock.</p><p>He was about to say something but she shut him with one finger.</p><p>- Don't worry baby… You've been so good to me, but it's time for me to do the same, so now let me do all the work, you deserve it – Naruto didn't complain, there's was no point, what kind of man doesn't like to be treated like that?</p><p>Kushina rode Naruto in a reverse cowgirl style, Naruto watched her as she bounced on his cock, her ass was so tempting, he smiled before he slapped her cheeks with one hand and inserted a finger on her ass.</p><p>Her moans were getting louder as she felt that pleasure.</p><p>- Yes mom, do it! Ride that cock! – Said Naruto while he was smacking her ass – You like that uh? Take some more! – The blonde boy smiled as he felt her tightening when he smacked her before, so he did it harder.</p><p>Kushina was cumming before Naruto, but it didn't take too much time for him to release his seed inside her, she landed on top of him, but she didn't faced him, his penis was still inside her.</p><p>Naruto thought of himself as a very fortunate man, he knew he was doing something sinful, but he didn't care anymore, he loved his mom, he wanted to be with her and he was going to crush everyone that wanted to keep them apart.</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Kushina on all fours, she looked back at him and bit her index finger.</p><p>- Baby… This bad girl needs to be punished – She told him in a childish tone.</p><p>Yes, life was good for him.</p><p>On the dark night, rain was falling from the skies, suddenly a thunder could be heard nearby, Naruto was sleeping peacefully alongside his mother, they were having peaceful dreams when suddenly, someone destroyed the main door of the house, and many ninja entered into their home.</p><p>Outside of the Uzumaki household, there was a group of ten masked ninjas alongside an older man who had one eye covered.</p><p>- Quick, check out in every part of the house! – Announced the man.</p><p>Naruto woke up quick trying to prepare to attack someone, Kushina awakened too, she quickly got dressed, when Naruto opened the door he was attacked by two men.</p><p>- Mom! Go away, run! – Screamed Naruto worried about his mother.</p><p>- I wouldn't do that if I were you – The older man got closer, he looked around for a while before getting a disgusted expression – You two are arrested for treason against the leaf! – Said the man.</p><p>- What treason!? That doesn't make any sense! – Complained Naruto.</p><p>- Oh, it seems like you didn't heard or you aren't informing yourself, useless just like your father – Now Naruto had an angry expression – Incest is forbidden and now can be tagged as treason, trying to revive a clan without informing to the authorities is forbidden, in case you're trying take your clan away, that would make you a treat to our village – The man had no sympathy for the boy.</p><p>He looked at the woman and smiled, humiliating the wife of a previous and cheeky leader didn't felt so bad.</p><p>- Imagine what your husband would say if he were alive… Take them with the elders! – The man didn't looked amused.</p><p>Kushina and Naruto got separated, Naruto managed to dress at least with some pants, Kushina could only get a long purple dress, they were dragged to the main building, the hokage's office was in the same building but this time, they took them to the office on the final floor, in that office there it was two old people a woman and a man, the one that captured Naruto and Kushina joined the other two in the left.</p><p>- Look at the time, I didn't thought that we would be having a conversation like this at this hour – The older woman yawned.</p><p>- Homura… Koharu, I present you this two degenerates – The man with the covered eyed looked at them with an expression full of hate.</p><p>- Calm down Danzo – Said the other older man in a serious tone.</p><p>- Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki, you two know why you are here – Said the older woman angry.</p><p>Naruto was about to say something but Kushina cut him off.</p><p>- I don't know what are you talking about – Kushina was serious.</p><p>- Well… How about committing incest with your own child, the breeding for unofficial clans is forbidden! – Said Homura angry.</p><p>- W-What… That's disgusting – Kushina faked disgust.</p><p>- You can lie all you want, but we have a good source that already told us everything about you two engaging in sexual relationships – Koharu looked at them directly in the eyes, Naruto felt really nervous, that old woman was looking at him like a piece of meat, he now regretted not getting a shirt.</p><p>- And… Who's this source you're talking about? Because that person knows things about me before I know them – Said Kushina sarcastically.</p><p>- It's useless, we already have permission from the hokage to make tests on you... there's really one way to know if you're lying, Kushina, you're going to be a subject for tests and you can't avoid it – Homura didn't looked amused.</p><p>- Unless… – The old woman suggested.</p><p>- Unless what? – Asked a very angry Kushina.</p><p>- Naruto accepts to marry the mizukage – Answered calmly Koharu – And if you marry Sasuke – Pointed at her the old woman.</p><p>It was happening again, someone was trying to get in their way, this was getting annoying, Kushina was having none of it.</p><p>- Why you people are so interested in ruining our life!? – Complained Kushina – I'm not in love with Sasuke! – Kushina was getting out of control.</p><p>- This isn't about love or destroying you – Danzo looked unbothered at Kushina's words.</p><p>- You see… The mizukage has promised to sign a very important deal for Konoha in regards of economy and power forces, Kiri would be to Konoha an ally that we could trust – Added Homura.</p><p>- That doesn't make any sense, this is just a plan to make Konoha unstable, how can I marry a kage? I thought that the fact that the kyubi is inside me is the reason that I can't leave Konoha! – Naruto wasn't so sure about what they were doing, if the plan was sent him to Kiri, it would be all over, they were going to separate his mother from him and everything would be over, she wouldn't have anyone by her side, and Sasuke or any of the other will be free to do anything to her, even Kiba!</p><p>The geezers looked at each other before they smiled.</p><p>- Don't worry, the mizukage has promised, that she'll renounce and will live here with you, she'll sign everything we put in her table if you marry her, once she signed that threat she'll be free to anything – Assured Koharu with a creepy smile.</p><p>- There's some ancient rumor that says, that combining the power of an Uzumaki and an Uchiha could lead to a new power, stronger than the sharingan, do you understand!? – Danzo was getting excited thinking about that.</p><p>- You're all crazy, that doesn't make any sense, those are just rumors! – Complained Kushina.</p><p>- It doesn't matter, the union between two powerful clans can only lead to a new and better one! – Danzo was getting euphoric.</p><p>Kushina saw that this was a lost battle, so she looked at Naruto directly in his eyes and nodded.</p><p>- Do all the tests that you want and go to hell – Said the redhead very angry.</p><p>- Well then, seems like you want to spend some time in jail… Wish conceded I guess – Said the old woman angry.</p><p>The guards took them to different cells, they couldn't communicate with each other.</p><p>
  <strong>Some days later…</strong>
</p><p>In the morning, someone knocked the door where Naruto was locked, when the guard opened it revealed the presence of Tsunade, she didn't looked so amused to see the blonde shinobi.</p><p>- You're an idiot, you know that? – Asked Tsunade scaring Naruto.</p><p>- I know… I know that what we did was something very stupid… But I don't regret doing it, she's everything to me, I can't imagine my life without her, I love her – Naruto was convinced of his words.</p><p>- Well you should try to start imagining it then… What do you think it's going to happen tomorrow at the audience? That you're going to get released and get back to fuck? – Naruto looked away ashamed of himself – Of course not, they're going to separate you two, you can't get away with this – Tsunade hugged him and he was closer to her breasts.</p><p>- I love her, I don't want to lose her, I don't want to share her with anyone – Naruto was angry.</p><p>- Now, you're acting in a very immature way, there's no way a relationship of this kind could work – Naruto got away from her, he was afraid he would say something hurtful.</p><p>- Can I ask you a favor – She didn't looked amused – I just want you to pass her a message – She sighed before she nodded.</p><p>On the other side of the prison, Tsunade found a woman in a very bad condition, not physically, it was emotional, Tsunade looked at her in a serious way.</p><p>- What were you thinking? – Asked the big breasted blonde.</p><p>- Tsunade— The blonde was angry.</p><p>- Cut the bullshit Kushina… Why did you do it? Look at what that decision caused, now Naruto is locked up too – Kushina wandered around the room, and suddenly there were tears in her eyes.</p><p>- We are in love – She said, her face with many tears, Tsunade didn't expect that answer – I mean… You can't choose how to fall in love and who you will fall… It just happens, sadly my type of man is someone like Minato… And the closest person like him, is Naruto – Kushina started to cry again.</p><p>Tsunade felt so bad hearing that, she got closer to the redhead woman and hugged her.</p><p>- This is really complicated… Why didn't you just ask for a permission to restore the Uzumaki clan? – Asked Tsunade concerned.</p><p>- Well, the short answer is that we really didn't know where we were going, we were just having sex and having fun, that made us closer actually – Smiled Kushina.</p><p>- And the long answer? – Asked Tsunade concerned.</p><p>Kushina looked around the room, trying to look for spies.</p><p>- You have Uzumaki blood Tsunade-sama – Tsunade nodded – When I came here, I met Mito-san, she was the first person I've ever met in Konoha, she told me something before she died – Tsunade was interested to hear about her grandmother – She told me that we were not liked amongst the other clans, we were too powerful… And I think secretly that Konoha helped the other nations to destroy our clan – Tsunade's eyes widened before she put a hand on Kushina's mouth trying to save her, if someone informed the council with the words Kushina has just said, it could be dangerous – That's why I didn't even think about getting a clan license, I know that they don't want the Uzumaki clan back again – Kushina looked down sadly.</p><p>Kushina looked around the room before she had a melancholic smile.</p><p>- I miss my home Tsunade-sama… I miss Uzushiogakure, I'm very grateful to Konoha but I miss home – Kushina got a sad expression.</p><p>Tsunade couldn't help but hug the poor woman, very bad things were happening to her lately.</p><p>- There's something I need to tell you, Naruto sent a message for you – Kushina was surprised – <em>When everyone lose their shit… Go away and never look back </em>– Tsunade whispered in her ears.</p><p>Tsunade rose from her seat.</p><p>- I'll see you tomorrow at the audience – Please, take care of yourself, you should do the best to keep Naruto safe, before your lover… He's your son - Tsunade tried to change her mind.</p><p>Finally the day came, Kushina and Naruto were escorted to the council room again.</p><p>- Okay, now that you had time to think and reflecting about your actions, what's your answer about our proposal? – Homura asked seriously.</p><p>Kushina was going to say something, but Naruto quickly gave her a look that said, <em>"let me have some words this time",</em> Kushina wasn't so sure but she gave him the chance anyway, he winked at her, that wink could mean a lot of things, at least it did in the past, she as a mother knew that, he had a plan and also, she remembered Tsunade's words.</p><p>- Well, I really been thinking about it, and my answer is Yes, I accept your proposal, I'll marry Mei Terumi… Mom, forget about me and marry Sasuke… He's a good man – Naruto tried to convince the council.</p><p>The council looked at each other not so sure, anyway, they got what they wanted, they didn't know if Naruto was planning something, he wouldn't get away anyway, there was just one way for that to happen, he had to die.</p><p>- Okay, that's all we wanted to hear, release them! – Said the old woman – You're going to stay apart, I don't want you two close to each other – She added not trusting the mother and the child.</p><p>The guards did as they were ordered and now Kushina and Naruto were free.</p><p>- Thank you… IDIOTS! – Screamed Naruto before his eyelids changed to an orange color.</p><p>He knocked out the guards that were closer to him, Kushina did the same with her she was aided by Naruto, he got closer to her and kissed her quickly, Naruto grabbed his mother's hand and they jumped off the building.</p><p>- Don't worry, I'll get them, and this time, they won't get another chance – Said Danzo calmly but inside he was really angry.</p><p>Kushina and Naruto jumped on the building until they were on the village's entrance, the sunset was on the horizon, and they were close to the exit. Naruto decided to take Kushina's mouth again and give her a very passionate kiss, he grabbed her breasts and her ass.</p><p>- Naruto, why—Naruto silenced her with one finger.</p><p>- Go… Go away and never come back – Naruto said with a serious expression.</p><p>- You're crazy! I can't leave you here, you should go I'll stay! – Kushina was on the verge of tears.</p><p>- No, if you stay, you'll be forced to marry Sasuke or any other man… I prefer to die before I witness that, I can't go with you because I'm Konoha's weapon, they'll send assassins everywhere trying to reach me, that life will suck, if you escape, they'll search for you for some months and they'll give up, as long as I am here – He tried to hide his sadness.</p><p>Kushina was surprised of her son's maturity level, he was right, she couldn't stop crying.</p><p>- I love you… More than I should – Naruto kissed her again passionately before he started sensing people coming.</p><p>- I love you too… I'll come back, I'll find a place where we could be together again and everyone will leave us alone – She promised and Naruto nodded.</p><p>- I'll wait for you for as a long as I am alive… Now go, I'll distract them! – He told her before his body got covered with a red substance, she looked worried – Relax mom, he'll lend me some help, don't worry about me, just go! – Kushina smiled seeing the progress of her son.</p><p>With tears in her eyes, she abandoned the village and didn't look back, she'll keep her promise, after all, Kushina and Naruto belong to each other.</p><p>
  <strong>***UPDATES***</strong>
</p><p><strong>Full story (13): </strong>https://www.patreon.com/mind_ctrl94 </p><p>Chapter 10 (on this site): APRIL-24-2021</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Four years later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello again, i hope you enjoy this new chapter, what can i say? Jiraiya's one my favorite characters, so don't complain about my pairing choices, update information at the end.</p><p>
  <strong>Four years later…</strong>
</p><p>In Konoha today was a very beautiful day, a nice blue sky with some white clouds adorning it. A spiky blonde haired man was looking at it through the windows of a building, he was eating a sandwich he was wearing a white shirt and blue pants.</p><p>- It's been already four years… I wonder, where are you now mom? Are you okay? I hope so… I miss you so much – He said in a sad tone.</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted when a raven haired woman entered into the room.</p><p>- Oh, Shizune – He said with a small smile.</p><p>- Hokage-sama… I mean Naruto, Sasuke's here – Naruto nodded.</p><p>- Let him in, thank you Shizune – Naruto finished his sandwich and walked to his desk before sitting.</p><p>Naruto was signing some papers when suddenly long raven haired man appeared, he was wearing a jonin suit.</p><p>- Hokage-sama – Said the man in a serious tone.</p><p>Naruto looked at him before they both started laughing.</p><p>- Why are you being so formal now Sasuke? Sit – Naruto smiled at his friend.</p><p>- Well, it seems that calling you "dobe-sama" is against the law… So I just need to bow to your majesty – Sasuke faked a bow and Naruto rolled his eyes – Anyway, I got the report, the mission was a success, we found that old lady's dog – Sasuke didn't look so amused talking about that.</p><p>- Oh yes, that dangerous mission – Naruto mocked him – So, tell me about your student's progress, is Konohamaru's gang doing well? – Asked Naruto with a small smile.</p><p>- Well, Konohamaru has matured a lot, he changed since Kushina-san moved out… I thought he had a childhood crush, but it seems like he's still in love with her… - Sasuke talked and Naruto faked a laugh – Well, at least that experience made him improve, he's strong and good leader, his friend Udon is not so expressive, but he's good, if you ask him to do something, he does it without a question, and Moegi… I think she has a great potential, but her constant flirting it's annoying – Sasuke sighed.</p><p>- They're young, you still have time to mold them – Naruto nodded.</p><p>- Yes… Moving to more important matters, tonight we're going to held a meeting with all our friends, you know, to celebrate your first year as a hokage – Sasuke said with a smile before Naruto's eyes widened.</p><p>- Is today? Really? – Naruto was so confused that he checked out the calendar – Sorry, I've been too busy lately, I guess I underestimated the responsibilities that came with the job – Naruto sighed a little tired.</p><p>- Don't tell me that you regret it now… You've been an annoyance to all of us since we were kids, you always were saying that you were going to be hokage – Sasuke massaged his temples.</p><p>- No, I don't regret anything… It's just that maybe I'm not prepared for the job, I mean… My dad was younger than me when he took it, but he had more experience, more fights – Naruto explained before Sasuke raised from his seat.</p><p>- Come on… Just be confident, don't waste the trust that the citizens had put in you… Just do your job and don't worry about anything else – Sasuke was ready to go – I'll see you at seven, in the same place we did all those past parties, even the one after your three year training trip – Naruto nodded – Hokage-sama – Sasuke faked courtesy before he got out of the office.</p><p>- The party after my three year raining trip… I wish that I never went to that party, so I wouldn't have fucked Tsume and my mom would still be here with me – Naruto sighed before he got back to work.</p><p>Naruto made a movement with his hand and three clones appeared.</p><p>- Okay, clones, you'll read the papers and tell me a resumed version, we'll see if there's something interesting to approve – Naruto smiled and the clones nodded.</p><p>Yes, Naruto actually didn't have all the difficulties that Tsunade had, but the clones required a great amount of chakra to keep them alive, and after they disappeared their feelings were transferred to Naruto, for example, if they disappeared due to a great amount of stress, the clones will disappear and their stress will be transferred to Naruto.</p><p>Naruto kept working, until he looked up at the clock and saw that it was nearly the seven o'clock, he stopped everything and took his important stuff, like his wallet, minutes later, he was already in that place, and all the memories came back, the memories of his mother speaking with her friends, Jiraiya flirting with Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Sakura.</p><p>Sasuke and Kiba dancing with his mother, Naruto looked away and changed his sad expression to one with a fake smile, when he entered, everyone cheered for him and he smiled at everyone.</p><p>Sasuke was sitting with Ino, Hinata was with her cousin Neji and his girlfriend Tenten, Temari was yelling at Shikamaru who had a bored expression, Choji and Shino were drinking as if it was their last day alive, Kiba didn't came and that was good, Naruto didn't like speaking to him or his family with the exception of Hana, she was the only one that he didn't hate, that's why she was the heir now, so she was the one that dealt with him when they had regular meetings to discuss laws with other clans.</p><p>On the other side of the room, Sakura was speaking with a redhead that Naruto knew too well, his ex-girlfriend Karin and maybe a lost cousin… She's an Uzumaki after all, luckily no one besides Naruto and Karin knew about their relationship and after finding out that she was from in the same clan, they bonded again and became friends.</p><p>- Hello everybody! – Naruto yelled.</p><p>Everyone gathered around him and gave him a hug in case of the girls and a hand shake from the guys, they all congratulated him for his first year as a hokage.</p><p>- They day I meet Naruto, I thought that I hated Naruto, I mean, from all the things that he used to do I used to think… "How can someone so stupid exist?" – Sasuke said out loud and everyone laughed, even Naruto – But, after some time I realized that I didn't hate him, actually I was jealous, it's true that Naruto did some stupid things like the time he replaced Kakashi-sensei's porn book with a self-improvement one just to make him focus on the class and not in his books – Again, everyone laughed at the memories – But he also did some amazing things, like learning the clone jutsu after Ibisu sensei challenged him just to humiliate him in front of the class, I realized that I was jealous of his confidence, that he didn't back down when there was a new problem, his methods weren't the best but he made sure that the job was done – Sasuke raised his glass – This is for Naruto… I hope this is just the first of many years and beer glasses raised for you – Everyone did the same and drank after Sasuke finished with his speech.</p><p>- Thank you everybody, this has been a rough year for me with all those laws and regulations, but your support has made everything worth it, the next round is on me, so enjoy! – Said Naruto with a big grin before the rest yelled happy.</p><p>Naruto's fake smile disappeared as he got on the drinking section.</p><p>- Sake for me, please – Asked Naruto, he stopped the bartender when he was about to serve him on a glass – No, don't waste a perfect glass… Just leave the bottle here – The other man nodded and did as he was asked.</p><p>Naruto took the bottle, it was less than a liter but he swallowed as if it was water while he walked to a table, he was so focused on his drink that he didn't realize that a raven haired man sat beside him.</p><p>- Hey, not too fast, the night's still young – Sasuke took Naruto's bottle to stop him from choking himself for not controlling the quantity of liquid he was ingesting.</p><p>- He's right, you know? – A long blue haired beauty with silver eyes, dressed in a red blouse, black tight mini shorts and white shoes sat on the other side of the table, Naruto was placed in front of her.</p><p>- Sasuke… Hinata – Naruto realized with a smile – Just like the old times, when we were kids, we used to hang out together a lot… What happened? – Asked Naruto before drinking again.</p><p>Both of his friends looked at him, and they got worried.</p><p>- Tell me something guys… Are you living according to your dreams? I mean, you expected your life to turn like this when you were kids? – Asked Naruto a little sad.</p><p>- Well yes, I expected to be married at twenty and I'm doing great at it… There's just a difference, Ino wasn't the one I dreamed marrying, it was another person – Said Sasuke a little embarrassed.</p><p>- Tell me… It was my mom? – Asked Naruto looking up at Sasuke.</p><p>- Well… Yes, but you have to understand, I was a kid, any beautiful woman I met I was like… "She will marry me", so, Kushina-san wasn't an exception, my mom joked about it, she told me that I was going to be engaged to her if it wasn't by the fact that… Itachi lost his head – Everyone stayed silent – But alot of time has passed since that, I got better – Sasuke composed himself – In a nutshell, yes, I like the way my life turned out to be, Ino is a great woman… She makes me happy – Naruto nodded.</p><p>- To be honest, I wouldn't mind if you dated my mom, if that made her stay here – Naruto faked those words – And how about you Hinata, or should I call you godmother? – Hinata blushed before she started hitting Naruto's shoulder.</p><p>- Ow, stop, come on, I'm sorry I'm sorry I won't say that again – Hinata looked at him angrily.</p><p>- Stop with that joke, you know we aren't together anymore! – Hinata didn't look amused – Anyway, it turned out better than I expected honestly, you know that I had always been a disappointment to my father and I thought that no man would ever want me… Until I met Jiraiya-sama, but that wasn't the point, during those months that he was "courting me" he spoke to me, he told me to have confidence and that I could do anything I wanted, also, he used to train with me so I became stronger, thanks to that my father is now tutoring me on the leadership of the clan – Said Hinata proudly.</p><p>- But, you haven't signed the divorce papers, you're still together, right? – Asked Naruto confused.</p><p>- Well, yes, but he only comes home like two times a year, the last time he came I told him to follow his dreams, I wasn't going to stop him I know his job is very important and I wish we could have this kind of distant relationship… But my father is insisting with the heir thing – Hinata sighed – After my father approved him to marry me, he seemed less interested in me, I think he was only in for the challenge, what do you think Naruto? you know him better – Hinata looked at him.</p><p>- Well… He's an emotional drunk old man most of the time, I feel that he likes to pretend to have a tragic life, when I traveled with him, he claimed to love women that rejected him and he never knew their names… When they accepted, their fathers always chased him trying to kill him, Tsunade rejected him when they were younger, so… - Naruto scratched his chin – And remember that he's a writer, many artists like to have some kind of tragedy on his life, even if it isn't a big deal like his case – Naruto sighed – Also, I think that he expected to be rejected by your father, he's so used to his bachelor life, it must be hard for him to change his old ways and I can't promise you that he'll do that but… He's going to retire soon – Naruto drank again from his bottle.</p><p>- Thank you Naruto… I like that information, maybe I can persuade my father, I don't want to have kids yet… I'm scared of the birthing thing – Hinata drank from a glass.</p><p>- By the way how are you going Naruto? Is Mei pregnant yet? – Sasuke tried to mock him, but Naruto remained calmed.</p><p>- Not yet, I'm starting to think that there must be something wrong with any of us, or maybe both of us – Naruto scratched the back of his head.</p><p>The three childhood friends stayed silent, before Naruto laughed, his friends were confused.</p><p>- Look at us… Out of the three, Sasuke's the only one who's living a happy married life, and not even in our wildest dreams we imagined it would happen, remember his depressing and hateful phase? – Asked Naruto and Hinata laughed, Sasuke looked annoyed.</p><p>Sasuke was about to say something, but outside of the establishment, he saw a redhead dressed in black jeans, yellow blouse, and it seems like black heels.</p><p>- Err, Naruto – Sasuke told him with his eyes to look at her and Naruto did it, Hinata followed him.</p><p>- Kushina… - Naruto saw the red hair before the face – Oh for God's sake, I can't even have a little moment to drink with my friends – He complained – Sorry guys, I need to go – Naruto raised up from his seat, he kissed Hinata in one cheek and patted Sasuke on the back before he got out.</p><p>- Hey Mei – Smiled Naruto even if she didn't look amused.</p><p>- Have you seen the hour? Why didn't you come directly to our home? – She complained.</p><p>- Geez, my friends did a little party to celebrate my first year as a hokage, what's the big deal? – Asked Naruto walking to his home.</p><p>- What's the big deal? Oh nothing, just that I made reservations to celebrate, that's it, I told you all week and you forgot! – She was angry.</p><p>- Well sorry, my memory has been failing a lot lately… Let's go then – He tried to take her hand and she pushed him away.</p><p>- It's late, we had to be at seven thirty and it's almost eight o'clock, thanks for making me look like jerk with the restaurant owners – She complained – You'll pay the fees and don't even bother to come home, I don't want to see you! – She quickly went away.</p><p>Naruto looked at her disappearing amongst the crowd and smiled.</p><p>- Well I guess the show must go on – He said before he went back with his friends – Sorry guys, fake emergency, let's continue this party! – Everyone yelled at Naruto's words – Come on I want something stronger, stronger than Hinata's daddy issues! – Everyone laughed at Naruto's joke, Hinata blushed before she looked at him angrily, he was clearly drunk already.</p><p>- Don't worry Hinata-sama… I'll take care of him – Neji was angry.</p><p>- Stop Neji, I'll have my perfect revenge, don't worry – Hinata was smiling brightly but Neji and Tenten knew that her cute face was just a cover, she was planning something bad.</p><p>Meanwhile, on a village far away, an older man was hiding, after he discovered some shocking revelations.</p><p>- It can be… It can't be her – He whispered to himself.</p><p>- Jiraiya, is that you? – Jiraiya heard her voice.</p><p>He was so shocked, he wasn't expecting to find her on this village, Jiraiya just gulped.</p><p>- Kushina – He said in a low tone.</p><p>A red haired woman smiled weakly.</p><p>
  <strong>***UPDATES***</strong>
</p><p><strong>Full story (13): </strong>https://www.patreon.com/mind_ctrl94<strong><br/></strong></p><p>Chapter #11(On this site): MAY-01-2021</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. It's hard to forget you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We're getting close to the end.</p><p>A beautiful night on a busy village, filled with many street lights and many neon signs, Jiraiya was walking after he ate a barbeque place.</p><p>- Let's see, time to get some reference material – The old man smiled as he looked at the neon signs.</p><p>"BITXXXS", "FOXXXIES", "PLEASURE PARADISE".</p><p>- Oh, that stripping place looks nice – Jiraiya smiled as he saw one that had written "ENDLESS LEGS" and had a neon drawing of a pair of long legs using very high heels.</p><p>Jiriaya quickly got inside the place, he saw many guys and girls on the audience rushing to get a seat, and he did the same.</p><p>- LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, JUST LIKE EVERY WEEK, TODAY WE HAVE OUR SPECIAL PRESENTATION, CLAP FOR OUR BEAUTY… "PURPLE FOXXXY" – Someone in a microphone said.</p><p>The whole place was in the dark, until a woman with long purple hair appeared, she was wearing a strapless short purple dress and purple high heels, now her name made sense, Jiraiya studied her, there was something familiar about her.</p><p>Everyone cheered when she appeared, the audience threw money at her and she took out her clothes little by little until she was naked, many men and women were lusting after her athletic body, wide hips, big ass and breasts, she just kept doing her dance, her abilities were good, she was showing that dancing naked could be an art too, that was style, and this is why she's the main show of the place, held every week.</p><p>Jiraiya was very impressed with this woman's ability, he wanted to seduce her, just like the old days, so he followed her.</p><p>The woman, still in her purple wig and using a black coat to cover herself, walked around the village, until she reached a nice looking home, it wasn't so big, it seems like it didn't have many rooms, the woman knocked the door, seconds later a red-haired woman and purple eyes using a green dress opened the door.</p><p>- Welcome back, please don't make too much noise, Mito is sleeping – Whispered the redhead to the purple haired woman who just nodded before she took out her wig and black glasses, she looked exactly like the woman dressed in green.</p><p>- You did a wonderful job, but it's time to disappear, fake Kushina – The woman in a coat kissed the one dressed in green who disappeared after the kiss.</p><p>Near the house, Jiraiya heard everything and was shocked, too much information in a little period of time, he didn't know what to do with that information, he tried to get away.</p><p>- It can't be… It can't be her – He whispered to himself.</p><p>- Jiraiya, is that you? – Jiraiya heard her voice.</p><p>He was so shocked, he wasn't expecting to find her on this village, Jiraiya just gulped.</p><p>- Kushina – He said in a low tone.</p><p>A red haired woman smiled weakly.</p><p>- You seem a bit lost, want to come on in? – Asked Kushina calmly.</p><p>Jiraiya nodded, minutes later he was already inside the house, Kushina brought two cups of coffee.</p><p>- So… Purple foxy? – Jiraiya tried to break the tension with a bit of humor, Kushina let out a soft laugh.</p><p>- Yeah… They named me like that for my purple eyes – Kushina in a couch in front of the old man.</p><p>- I see… Well, it was a good show – He said a little uncomfortable.</p><p>- What the purpose of your visit Jiraiya? Did Konoha sent you to try to take me back? – Kushina was a little worried.</p><p>- No, actually Naruto doesn't know I'm here – Kushina was shocked when she heard that name – He's the hokage now – Jiraiya assured her, Kushina was surprised.</p><p>- So, he made it? – Kushina couldn't believe her.</p><p>- Yes, almost a year ago he was named hokage – Jiraiya smiled.</p><p>Kushina's eyes lit up thinking about him, she was proud and happy that he was okay that nothing happened to him after she left.</p><p>- So… what happened after I left? – Kushina was really curious.</p><p>- Well, it's not really that hard to guess what happened… Naruto was going to get imprisoned again, but when they saw that he could now control the Kyubi's chakra at his will… I think the council and Tsunade were afraid of him – Jiraiya drank from his cup – Naruto promised that if they leave you alone, he was going to marry the ex-mizukage and serve Konoha – Jiraiya sighed – They had no use for you, but they still tell every shinobi to look after you though, there were search parties for only a month after Pain attacked our village – Kushina was surprised to hear that.</p><p>Jiraiya told her the story of his ex-students and told her How Naruto defeated a very powerful enemy, she was proud of her son.</p><p>- Kushina… Tell what did you do after you ran away? – Jiraiya was curious.</p><p>Kushina drank from her cup and she sighed.</p><p>- I ran, I ran for so long I didn't know where I landed, that's what brought me here – Kushina smiled weakly – I was lost for so long I didn't know where to go or who to trust, a certain event happened that turned my life upside down and I had no money, luckily on a land I was before I could get all the money from my account – Kushina smiled.</p><p>- What event? – Asked Jiraiya trying to know her secret.</p><p>- I got pregnant… And yes, with Naruto's child – She clarified and Jiraiya was really surprised, he didn't expect to hear that – The problem was, I needed a place to stay, but I needed to be safe as you know I had to take care of me and my daughter, I moved a lot until I found this house, it belonged to an older kind woman that didn't wanted to be alone anymore, so she rented me a room for some money and in exchange of helping her – Kushina smiled.</p><p>Now she had a melancholic face, Jiraiya didn't want to ask, but he did anyway.</p><p>- What happened to the old woman? – Kushina smiled weakly.</p><p>- She died six months ago… She had let me stay here because she felt lonely, her husband died five years before her and her son was killed by a rogue ninja – Said Kushina sadly – She left me the house, but I still miss her everyday – Jiraiya nodded and offered his condolences.</p><p>- Sorry for your loss – Said the white haired man and Kushina thanked him.</p><p>Kushina was going to tell him something but the sound of a baby crying made Kushina quickly move towards the baby room, some minutes later she came back, holding a red haired baby with purple eyes, that baby was already calm, Kushina brought her where Jiraiya was waiting.</p><p>- Her name is Mito… Mito Uzumaki – Jiraiya looked at the baby, she was like a small versión of Kushina – Come on Mito, he's a friend, greet him – Kushina waved her daughter's hand.</p><p>- Nice to meet you Mito – Jiraiya smiled – Wow, you look so happy, it suits you being a mother – Kushina smiled at Jiraiya's words.</p><p>- Oh by the way, what happened with Hinata? I guess you must have at least two kids with her and another on the way – Kushina mocked him but Jiraiya didn't laugh.</p><p>- No kids yet, I married her but we can't be together, not yet – Jiraiya told her and Kushina was confused.</p><p>- Come on, she's the best girl you will ever get, I'm sure that many men would kill just to kiss her cheek – Kushina sighed.</p><p>- Don't misunderstand me, I love her and I wish I could be by her side, but I can't, I know I'm a sannin, but that's just a title, that doesn't pay, my job isn't that good but I need it, that's why I'm saving, I'm trying to become a famous author when I achieve that, I can finally be with her again – Jiraiya faked confidence.</p><p>- You should be careful, she's young and attractive, she can find any man… But she choose you, you shouldn't waste that chance – Kushina was trying to make him back to his senses – By the way, how's Naruto marriage going? – Asked the redhead, curious about her son-lover status.</p><p>- Bad, I think they both hate each other – Kushina was surprised to hear that.</p><p>- Then, why are they together? – Kushina couldn't understand that logic.</p><p>- It's due a contract that they signed… Mei can't divorce Naruto until she produces a child, if Naruto tries it anyway, Kiri would start a war with Konoha – Kushina was shocked to hear that – There's another problem, it seems like one of them is infertile, and seeing your child I can guess who is it – Jiraiya smiled at the baby.</p><p>There was a moment of silence, they didn't know what to say, Kushina kissed her baby's cheek.</p><p>- I miss him so much… And it breaks my heart that he doesn't know about his daughter – Kushina was sad at that fact.</p><p>Jiraiya was angry, angry that the council messed up her relationship with Naruto, Jiraiya's head came with an unbelievable idea.</p><p>- What if you see him again? – Asked the older man and Kushina's face lit up.</p><p>- W-What? I can't go back – Kushina was surprised at his suggestion.</p><p>- What if I told him to come to this village to deal with an important business? – Jiraiya asked and she didn't know what to say – Think about it Kushina, I'll come back tomorrow, I'll be in this town for a few days – The older man smiled before he went out of the house, Kushina couldn't believe that he suggested that.</p><p>Some days later, Naruto was coming home, he sighed before entering his house when he entered, he realized that there was no one, he went straight to his room to change his clothes, but when he entered, he found a pretty sight, there it was, his wife Mei, waiting for him in the bed, fully naked.</p><p>When she realized that he was on the door, she smiled.</p><p>- Hey baby… I'm glad you're finally home – Naruto didn't look amused, she got up from the bed and walked towards him – I know we've had rough days lately, but I want to do this right Naruto, please, give me another chance – She asked him in a guilty tone.</p><p>- Mei, even after our wedding, you still kept with that attitude of yours, the same that you had when we were dating in Kiri… You scare me sometimes – He admitted trying to suppress his tears.</p><p>- I know I know baby, but please… It's just that we've been trying too hard to get a kid and it hasn't happened yet, and that makes me feel useless – She started crying and Naruto got closer to her.</p><p>- I know you feel… I feel so guilty and useless for not being a man enough to provide you with a child – Naruto sighed before she hugged him.</p><p>- I would never think less of you, I think you're an amazing man – She rubbed his crotch – And you're going to be a wonderful father – Naruto smiled.</p><p>- You think? – He asked a little concerned, she just smiled.</p><p>- Of course I think that baby – She said before kissing him – I love you Naruto, I don't know how would my life be without you – She said in a sad tone before Naruto hugged her, she now had a wicked smile.</p><p>- Let's make things right Mei, let's try again – She nodded and cleaned her fake tears when she heard those words.</p><p>She went back to bed and as she faced Naruto, she spread her legs inviting him to fuck her, Naruto licked his lips and took off his uncomfortable clothes, he felt like he was cheating on his mother, but he had a duty, and he also was a man, he tried to lick Mei's pussy.</p><p>- Not today Naruto… Just shove that cock into my pussy! – She told him in a seductive-aggressive tone and Naruto's already hard cock twitched.</p><p>He didn't think about it twice, he inserted his member inside her, and she felt happy, Naruto was pounding her very hard, it was like he was trying to vent up his frustration and anger towards her by pounding her, but that made her get closer to her goal, get impregnated by the blonde man.</p><p>- Yes baby, keep going, destroy that pussy! – Begged Mei and Naruto, who was known to break rules and never obey, obeyed this time.</p><p>Mei was screaming, her body fluids were leaking and Naruto was too excited to care about anything so he keep fucking her, but didn't waste time to kiss her, she accepted his lips and even played with their tongues.</p><p>- I'm getting close Mei – Said Naruto pinching one of her nipples.</p><p>- Go ahead, cum! – The redhead screamed and Naruto made her wish come true, it didn't take too much time for him to cum inside the older woman.</p><p>When he finished depositing his seed inside his wife, he landed on her breasts and he started sucking and playing with them.</p><p>- I hope you're ready for round two baby – She told him with a seductive expression, Naruto just smiled.</p><p>- You minx – He started fucking her and her moans got louder.</p><p>They had a very intense night, they fucked in many positions, over the house, Naruto came at least a dozen times, he didn't have that much sex since the last time he fucked Kushina.</p><p>The next day, when Naruto was going to work, Mei kissed him.</p><p>- Good luck on today's consult – Naruto told her and she blushed.</p><p>- I hope today they tell me the results… Something tells me that I have a problem – She looked at the ground, sad.</p><p>- Hey, stop with that, we don't know yet, until Tsunade tells you otherwise, we've just have been unlucky – He assured her and she seemed a little more confident – Okay, I'm going, see you later – Naruto walked on the streets.</p><p>He had a different destiny today, that's why he came one hour before working, he went towards the Hyuga grounds, the guards let him in without asking, they respected him, he knocked the main door.</p><p>Quickly, Hinata appeared wearing a pink kimono, they greeted each other, Hinata had invited Naruto for lunch, they had Naruto's favorite dish, Ramen, they ate in silence before Naruto felt hot, extremely hot, there was spice on his ramen, but how? Hinata suddenly started to laugh.</p><p>- Naruto, remember what you said about my daddy issues? Enjoy your spice – She mocked him.</p><p>Hinata watched Naruto burn himself for a couple of minutes before she handled him a glass of milk that he gladly accepted.</p><p>- Thank you Hinata, I beg for your forgiveness! – He begged.</p><p>- Just don't say that again… You know well the way my father treated me when I was a chid – Hinata was serious.</p><p>- I'm sorry really, you know I support your relationship with Jiraiya… By the way, he's coming back in a couple of days, he told me that he'd like to eat your delicious food when he's back – Naruto told her.</p><p>Hinata blushed, but still kept a neutral expression.</p><p>- Well, good for him – She said with indifference.</p><p>- Yeah, just what I thought, anyway, I'm going Hinata, I have to work – They kissed each other's cheeks and parted ways.</p><p>Hinata was really angry at Jiraiya, but she couldn't hide it anymore, she wanted to see him again, so she started planning what to make to impress him, maybe that will make him stay this time.</p><p>
  <strong>***UPDATE INFORMATION***</strong>
</p><p>Chapter #12 (On this site): MAY-03-2021</p><p>If you'd like to support my work: https://www.patreon.com/mind_ctrl94</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A bitter farewell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Sorry for the drama and sorry to Mei fans as she had to be a bitch for plot's sake.</em>
</p><p>- Tell me… Why do you do this? You're extremely beautiful, I'm pretty sure that you can get any man you want – A young black haired woman dressed in a black dress and black stilettos said to a purple haired woman who was in underwear.</p><p>The purple haired woman just let out a soft laugh.</p><p>- What if I want a woman master Kurotsuchi – The purple haired woman kissed Kurotsuchi.</p><p>- Then… I should take you with me, my grandpa has a great position in Iwagakure my dear purple foxy – The other woman laughed.</p><p>- But I have a daughter, I don't think that your grandpa would like that – Purple Foxy smiled.</p><p>- Don't worry, the old man is like my servant, he gives me everything I ask him, and if I want you, I'll have you – Kurotsuchi had a big grin.</p><p>- Don't do that, you can have me anytime you want, as long as you pay – The older woman said before she kneeled and took off the younger woman's stiletto.</p><p>- I hope you're worth it my love, you were not cheap – Smiled Kurotsuchi.</p><p>- Of course I'm worth it, I'm not cheap because I hold great quality in my abilities, I don't fuck men and the women I fuck are those special selected ones – Kushina in her fake persona smiled and the black haired woman did the same.</p><p>- Show me then… - Kushina smiled before went straight under the younger woman's dress.</p><p>Kurotsuchi screamed so loud that she was heard in other rooms.</p><p>- Yes foxy, keep going, you're the best! – Moaned in pleasure the native from Iwa.</p><p>This was part of Kushina's job three days a week she comes to the sex place where she works, to pleasure women, the moment Kushina laid her eyes into this beautiful raven haired woman she wanted her.</p><p>Without Naruto, her sex life got reduced to zero, and her body wanted to feel pleasure, her body missed her blonde haired lover, she always had sex proposals that vary from young boys, genin that were ordered to take care of that to be good ninja, to even old rich men, but Kushina always declined their proposals, she didn't feel right letting other man pleasure her.</p><p>On the other hand, she didn't have any problems with women, she knew that Naruto would have find this hot, she regrets every night that she and Naruto never had a threesome with another woman, that was going to be his sixteen birthday's present, she was going to invite Tsunade to their bed.</p><p>She couldn't give him that gift when he was seventeen, but she'll give him that gift soon.</p><p>- <em>I can't wait to see you again, Naruto</em> – Thought Kushina as she swallowed the juices from Kurotsuchi who was moaning like crazy.</p><p>Meanwhile in Konoha.</p><p>- Mei… I'm home – Said a blonde man before closing the main door of the house.</p><p>He walked around the place trying to turn on the lights, as he didn't spent too much time on his house, he sometimes forgets about the exact position of the switches, when he turned on the lights, he found Mei on the floor.</p><p>Naruto smiled, she probably fell asleep working out, he got close to her and his smile faded as he saw that she had cuts on her wrists.</p><p>- No, it can't be! – Naruto was scared and made a clone – Quickly, go for Tsunade! – The normal Naruto tried to suppress his tears as he tried to cover her scars to stop the bleeding, he took off his shirt and made some cuts with a Kunai.</p><p>A few moments later, a blonde busty came to the house.</p><p>- Tsunade, please help her! – Tsunade pushed Naruto out of the way.</p><p>- I'll take her to the hospital, call the ANBU, this could be an attempt – She told him and Naruto nodded he sent another clone.</p><p>Minutes later, Danzo's right hand, a boy named Sai and four other ANBU were with him, they entered into the house and they looked around and they asked him about his day how he found the body.</p><p>- Hokage-sama, you should look at this – One of the ANBU handled him a letter – Naruto gasped as he saw that the title was "Farewell my dear love".</p><p>
  <em>"Farewell my dear love… I know this might be unexpected for you, and I'd hate myself for the rest of the eternity for doing this to you, just this morning we were so happy planning our future I was happy, I was hopeful, but everything was ruined when the doctor told me that I can't have children… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>My whole world was destroyed when I heard that, I can't live like this… So I'm just going to say goodbye to my chances to live a happy life, a family, I would have given that baby all my love, I say farewell for my baby, my dear love that couldn't be… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As for you Naruto I know that you don't feel love for me, I just want to say that I feel the same for you as you feel for me… I hate you, I just wanted to be by your side because you have the genes of the fourth hokage, aside from that you had no use for me, so, I'm leaving you behind but I know that my death will haunt you for the rest of your days, even if you didn't feel love for me I know that you will feel guilty like the fool you are, also, I know that you will never find your mother, so, enjoy the rest of your days alone." </em>
</p><p>Naruto fell into the ground defeated, he couldn't believe it, that woman was pure evil, she made everything to make him suffer, that night, he went to drink and lose control of everything.</p><p>But thanks to the Kyuubi, he never had problems with alcohol before, and today was no exception, he knew he was a fool, like Mei said in her suicide note that's why he went to the hospital were Tsunade was working.</p><p>- Naruto… I'm sorry – She started.</p><p>- She hated me Tsunade, I just came here to say my goodbyes – Naruto tried to enter into Mei's room before he was stopped.</p><p>- Wait Naruto, the thing is that… She's not dead, she's in a comma – Naruto was surprised to hear that.</p><p>- Any idea when she will wake up? – He knew it was a stupid question, but still, he had to ask, Tsunade shook her head.</p><p>- She may wake up in three days, a month, or she will never wake up – Clarified Tsunade.</p><p>- Well… I don't know what to say – He didn't actually – I'm going to work I guess – He went back to his house and took a quick shower before he went back to work.</p><p>Naruto entered into the building and went straight to work, as he sat in his chair, at this moment he realized something.</p><p>- I'm free now, yes, I'm free – He said happy and loud.</p><p>He looked up at the sky and let off some tears, his marriage with Mei was actually a hell, it was a very toxic marriage, he tried his best to be a good husband, but it wasn't easy to make Mei happy, she was always complaining about him, insulting him, threating to destroy him, to accuse him falsely with the authorities.</p><p>And yet, after she did that, she changed her mood and asked him to forgive her, the worst thing is that, everyone thought that she was right and all that abuse was funny, because Mei was a strong and empowered woman, no one complained or asked Naruto what he felt about the situation.</p><p>So, Naruto thought that the best thing he could was, forgive her and let do whatever she wanted, at this point of his life, Naruto stopped caring about anything else, he accepted his fate, he knew he was destined to not find happiness, so he accepted and he was just waiting for his life and the pain to end.</p><p>But now, he had a second chance to live, he already did what the council asked him, of course Mei could wake up in any moment, but that didn't matter anymore, he was going to null their marriage as she was now in comma and the marriage contract specified the possibility to bring a child to the world, for both sides, it was like a sign of heaven that she couldn't have children.</p><p>She gave him the key to be free again, right now, he was wrapping the marriage contract and was walking upside the tower, it was his free time, his time for lunch, still he went with the old farts.</p><p>- Good morning – He told to the council who didn't look so amused.</p><p>- Good evening hokage-sama – Said the couple.</p><p>- Sorry to bother your busy schedules… But I need you to make a document null – He told them with a hint of sarcasm before he threw the paper into their desk, they opened it and were horrified.</p><p>- Y-You can't – Shouted the angry woman.</p><p>- Check out the rules and then look up at the medical note, there's no point on this marriage anymore… She's also in comma by the way – Naruto was having fun with these bastards.</p><p>The old man had an angry expression but he couldn't do anything against Naruto's wishes, he made the marriage null while gritting his teeth.</p><p>- Thank you – He took the papers with a smug face.</p><p>- Don't be so happy Uzumaki… Just one bad movement, and everything will be over, your career, everything – Said the old Homura.</p><p>Naruto sighed before he went back to look at the old couple.</p><p>- Do it – He smiled and they were confused – Do it, fire me… I don't care anymore – He said angrily before he went out not before slamming the door.</p><p>The minutes turned into hours, the hours in days, and Mei was still in comma, Naruto was eating at his favorite ramen shop, eating his favorite flavor before he was approached by someone he knew from a long time ago.</p><p>- Tsume – He said without a hint of emotion.</p><p>- Naruto… I can finally have some time alone with you – She said with a smile on her face.</p><p>- What do you want Tsume? You ruined my life, are you happy? – Asked the blonde annoyed.</p><p>- What are you talking about – She faked ignorance.</p><p>- Yes, keep denying everything, I know you were the one who told the council about the relationship I had with my mother… They forced me to marry a woman that hated me and my life a living hell – Naruto raised his voice.</p><p>- I'm sorry! The moment that I saw you married with that woman I hated myself, the truth is that I didn't think that she wanted to marry you I thought that she wanted to destroy you – Tsume said.</p><p>- Oh, and that's supposed to make me feel better? – Naruto asked full of anger.</p><p>- Just, leave me alone Tsume… Go on, live your life, you wasted your chance when you did all those plans to make my mother marry your stupid son – Naruto was really angry – Now, I will never see her again, and it's all your fault, no one else's, just yours – Naruto pointed her, she panicked and ran away crying loudly.</p><p>Naruto tried not to cry, he almost let off some tears before he heard a little noise behind him and then put himself in a battle pose.</p><p>- It seems like, even in the chaos you still remember the basics – A white haired man smiled at him.</p><p>- Of course… I had a great teacher – Said Naruto before running to hug Jiraiya – I'm really happy to see you again, I hope you weren't waiting too much in the main building – Naruto walked along with his old master.</p><p>- Don't worry, I arrived yesterday, I'm trying to save my marriage, so I wanted to spend some time with her – Jiraiya smiled.</p><p>- Great, let's go to my office then, I want you to tell me all the information you have found about akatsuki – The master and the student went back to the hokage office in an incredible speed.</p><p>Once they reached Naruto's office, they sat and laughed for a moment.</p><p>- Before we start, I just want to say… I'm sorry about what happened Naruto, I know it's been a few rough days for you – Jiraiya told him and Naruto nodded.</p><p>- Thank you… I forgave her long time ago, I'm at peace right now, I feel better knowing that I did everything that was on my hands to make the marriage work, she just had other things in her mind – Naruto explained about the suicide note and Jiraiya sighed.</p><p>- At least you're finally free – Jiraiya smiled.</p><p>- Yes, you're right… But the only negative I see in all that is… That I want to quit my job, I want to go out, explore the world and… - Naruto was interrupted by Jiraiya.</p><p>- Look for her – Jiraiya said and Naruto blushed and nodded.</p><p>- You should do it – Jiraiya encouraged him.</p><p>- But the council wouldn't let me, they would send ninja after ninja for me, I'm not afraid of them, but I don't want to kill innocents – Naruto complained.</p><p>- You can if you take my job – Jiraiya said with a smile.</p><p>- Don't tell me that you finally decided to retire – Naruto was mocking him.</p><p>- Not exactly, I'll be blunt Naruto… I want your job – The blonde's eyes widened as he thought about the proposal.</p><p>- What are you planning exactly sensei? – Asked Naruto with a serious expression.</p><p>- I think, being a hokage might be the perfect job for me, I will finally feel like Hinata would be proud to be married to me and also, I know that there's a lot to do on this job, but at least that will allow me to got home every night – Jiraiya said with a smile.</p><p>- Can I think about it? – Naruto was really tempted but he didn't want to make a decision on the heat of the moment.</p><p>- Of course, now, let me tell you everything that I learned from this journey – Jiraiya started talking about the spies he had on the many parts of the world and the information about akatsuki that he got.</p><p>Almost two hours after they meet in the street, Naruto dismissed Jiraiya and Naruto worked for the rest of the day.</p><p>When he was out of work he entered inside the house, he realized something, the house was empty, yes, he went through hell with Mei, but at least she was at home, Naruto shook his head, thinking about the past didn't do any good to him, instead, he grabbed a bottle of liquor, poured himself a glass and drank it as if it was water.</p><p>- I don't give a fuck anymore – I'm going to accept Jiraiya's proposal!.</p><p>He screamed before he went out of the house, with an objective set, he was going to search for her, even if the life he had built till now ended.</p><p>
  <strong>***UPDATES***</strong>
</p><p>Final chapter: MAY-05-2021</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Quest for happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Thank you everyone, this was a fun ride!</strong>
</p><p>- W-What is this? – Koharu, the old woman from the village's council said, still not believing what her eyes were looking at.</p><p>- This is my resignation letter – A blonde man with a serious expression said, his eyes looking unamused.</p><p>- W-What are you talking about? – The old woman's husband, Homura was in the same state as his wife.</p><p>- I'm leaving my job, that's why I'm leaving this resignation letter – Said Naruto in a snarky way.</p><p>The older couple looked at each other before they looked at Naruto again.</p><p>- I full filled my childhood dream, I did it, I made it as a hokage and did my job as best as I could, but, there's so much to do outside of the office, someday I'll be more experienced and I'll take the job again, but for now… I want some time alone, don't worry I already have a candidate for the job – He then handled them a recommendation letter.</p><p>- Jiraiya? – Said the old man not so angry right now.</p><p>- Yeah, he told me that he's finally ready to take the job and I think he'll be the right successor, Kakashi is also good candidate too – Naruto smiled – Don't worry, I'll just take care of some business and I'll let him have the job – Naruto wasn't so worried.</p><p>- Business? – Asked the old woman confused.</p><p>- Yes, Jiraiya told me about a place that akatsuki has been using for hiding… I think that's the final thing I'll do as a hokage, I'll end akatsuki's existence, we're parting tomorrow – Naruto assured them – Don't worry I already asked Tsunade to take the chair before Jiraiya… Now, if you excuse me… - Naruto got out of the office, leaving the two elders confused.</p><p>- Wait… What are you going to do after Jiraiya becomes hokage? – Asked Homura serious.</p><p>- Well… I'll travel around the world, actually, I'm taking Jiraiya's job, I'll be in charge of his spy network, don't worry, I'll come home every night thanks to the hiraishin – He gave them a thumbs up, he actually wanted to give them the middle finger but he wasn't in the mood to cause trouble before getting out.</p><p>Naruto was excited, he will finally have the chance to search for his mother, the plan was planned so well, that night, he couldn't sleep so much because he was too excited, but in the end he even woke up early.</p><p>This was going to be a very important mission, even if he was with Jiraiya many ANBU were coming with them, they traveled on feet for three days before they reached a harbor, they were going to travel on a ship for five days, on the fourth night, Naruto was drinking in his room before he heard someone knocking, when he opened he found Jiraiya waiting.</p><p>- Hey Jiraiya, come on in, drink with me – Said Naruto in a happy tone.</p><p>- Your spirits seem high this night – Jiraiya was smirking before he took a glass that Naruto handled him.</p><p>- Yeah, I'm excited, I'll see her again – Naruto was blushing.</p><p>- You really love her, don't you? – Asked the older man before he took some of his drink.</p><p>- You have no idea how much… - Naruto was getting emotional – These four years without seeing her… It has been so painful for me – Naruto admitted and Jiraiya looked at him seriously.</p><p>- Naruto… There's something you need to know, look K—Jiraiya couldn't finish because they heard screams from the occupants of the ship.</p><p>Jiraiya and Naruto went outside to check out what was happening, there were many people screaming, and a part of the ship was on fire.</p><p>- What the fuck – Said Naruto surprised.</p><p>- Hokage-sama, the ship is on fire! – Said a purple haired ANBU.</p><p>- Come on everyone, help all the civilians to get out of the ship! – Said Naruto before making ten clones.</p><p>The fire on the ship was moving fast, so Naruto tried his best to save as many people as he could, his clones were helping the ANBU team to locate people that were stuck somewhere or couldn't get out of their rooms.</p><p>- No, things weren't supposed to be like this! – Naruto complained before he heard someone crying.</p><p>It was a little girl and near her there was a man on the ground, Naruto quickly ran towards them and checked out the man, he still had pulse so Naruto made another clone to help them get out of the fire.</p><p>Naruto kept doing the same, he ran and moved around the ship looking for people and he made more clones to save them, he was getting on his limit, many of the clones were disappearing and all their pain was transferred to him.</p><p>Meanwhile on the water, all the people that survived were on little boats, the captain was doing a checklist.</p><p>- Well, it seems like everyone's here – Said the old captain.</p><p>- Not everyone Jiraiya-san… Hokage-sama is still there – Said the purple haired ANBU looking at the sannin.</p><p>They got worried for Naruto, until surprise hit them, the ship exploded, and everyone tried to row their boats as fast as they could trying to get away from the explosion, Jiraiya had tears in his eyes as he looked at the ship.</p><p>- Naruto… - He whispered.</p><p>- Hokage-sama… - The purple haired ANBU's tears were falling even with her mask on.</p><p>The news, quickly reached the ninja nations, and Konoha was no exception, the mission was cancelled and everyone got back to Konoha.</p><p>Naruto's body couldn't be found but the whole village made a symbolic funeral for their lost friend, when they were on the cemetery they placed a plate with the picture of Naruto, and all his information.</p><p>Jiraiya hugged Hinata as many tears fell from her eyes.</p><p>- STOP THIS! THIS ISN'T TRUE HE COULD STILL BE ALIVE, YOU DIDN'T EVEN FOUND HIS BODY! – Tsunade was angry and drunk, a really bad combination.</p><p>- Please, Tsunade-sama… I know it's hard – Shizune's eyes were red from crying all night.</p><p>- But… The annoying brat… He can't be dead… He promised me! – Tsunade felt as if it was her fault again, another beloved person dying.</p><p>The whole village was in a sad state, Jiraiya was coughing to catch their attention.</p><p>- If you let me, I'll have some words – Jiraiya caught everyone's attention – Naruto Uzumaki… The day he was born I lost a very good friend and student, but his sacrifice was worth it, I know that Naruto may have been and obnoxious, annoying, big and potty mouthed brat but… He was a good man and the best godson that anyone could ever ask for, before I took him under my wing to train him I was losing hope I was thinking that maybe it was time for me retire but he made me realize that doesn't matter what happens, as long as you're alive, there are things still worth fighting for – He looked at Hinata – Thank you Naruto, your life was short, but the things we learned from you will be eternal – Everyone clapped before the older man was hugged by Hinata.</p><p>On a bar, all of Naruto's friends were drinking, there was an older brown haired woman drinking with a blue haired one.</p><p>- I can't believe that he's gone Tsume, I'm pretty sure that Kushina already knows about the news, I don't know how she will take it – Mikoto Uchiha said worried before drinking.</p><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile on a strip club the morning when Naruto died…</strong>
</p><p>The whole town was being too loud, everyone was chatting and a red haired woman didn't know what was happening, she shrugged everything, she was happy that she will finally see Naruto again thanks to Jiraiya, she was happy because she knew that she didn't have to work in that place again.</p><p>She went straight to the club's owner office, she surprised him with a girl on his knee, the owner was a fat older man with a moustache using a white suit.</p><p>- Oh, Kushina… Sorry you had to see that – The man was startled – Come on in please, I know that you wanted to talk with me about the job - The man was nervous.</p><p>- Yes, there's something we need to discuss – Kushina started.</p><p>- Yes, but if it's about money I'm sorry, this week we might be on shortage, due to, you know… Tourism will be weak these days, harbors are closed for investigations – Kushina was surprised.</p><p>- What happened? – She was getting worried.</p><p>- You don't know what happened? It seems like the hokage died on his way to this island – Kushina was shocked, she didn't expect to hear that.</p><p>- What…H-how? – She tried to hide her sadness.</p><p>- Someone set the ship where he was traveling on fire, it seems like he was the only victim he was strong so I doubt that the ship killed him but it's possible that he drowned, they're searching for his body, that's why the harbors are closed – The man nodded.</p><p>Kushina couldn't believe what she was hearing, that wasn't supposed to happen, Jiraiya told her that she was going to see him again and now she will never see him again.</p><p>- Kushina, are you okay? – Asked the owner.</p><p>Kushina gulped before she shook her head.</p><p>- Yes, I'm sorry Yamazaki-san it was about money, I didn't know that, I guess we won't work this week – She sighed and the man nodded.</p><p>- Yes, take some days off, spend it with your daughter, you both deserve it – The man gave her some extra money – Take her to a nice place – Kushina accepted the money and nodded before thanking him and getting out of the place.</p><p>When Kushina got out from the strip club, she couldn't hide her tears anymore, she ran as fast as she could, she wanted to cry and let out all the pain in her home, without all those eyes watching her.</p><p>When she reached her home, she slammed the door and seconds later it was open, she expected to find her clone with her daughter, but the pain suddenly went away.</p><p>In front of her there was a blonde man with spiky hair, blue eyes wearing a white shirt and orange pants.</p><p>- Please don't be so loud, she'll wake up – He whispered it in her ear.</p><p>- W-What… Naruto! Are you really Naruto or is this just a dream? – Asked Kushina before hugging him – I thought that you were dead! – She told him, still with tears in her eyes.</p><p>- That's what I want the world to believe – He told her before she closed the door – I'll tell you everything.</p><p>
  <em>The night in which Naruto visited the Hyuga compounds looking for Jiraiya, both of them were on his living room, they were sitting on the floor and there was a little table with sake.</em>
</p><p>- <em>I didn't know that Hinata snore – Said Naruto surprised.</em></p><p>- <em>She's just a little tired – Jiraiya smiled at him – So, you already decided? – Asked Jiraiya before drinking. </em></p><p>- <em>Yes, I'll do it… I want to search for her – Naruto smiled.</em></p><p>- <em>Well then, before we start planning I'll tell something, I know where she is, I even talked to her – Naruto's eyes widened.</em></p><p>- <em>Why didn't you tell me before? – Naruto felt disappointed.</em></p><p>- <em>Because we weren't in a safe place, Danzo's people are everywhere, there's no place safer for secrets than the Hyuga compound, they'll never try anything against their future leader's husband and the hokage – Jiraiya smiled at him.</em></p><p>- <em>So, what do we do then? – Naruto was excited about the news.</em></p><p>- <em>You'll give your resignation letter and you will recommend me for the position – Naruto nodded – We're going to do a "mission together", but it'll be fake, you will see her don't worry, the mission place will be near the village where she lives, you will have to use this then – Jiraiya took out a knife with a hiraishin symbol.</em></p><p>- <em>Is she that far? – Naruto was surprised as Jiraiya nodded.</em></p><p>Kushina was surprised to hear that story.</p><p>- Sadly, things didn't go as we expected, Danzo managed to change the people that were going with us – Naruto sighed – I think that one of his men set the ship on fire trying to kill us both, Jiraiya and me or maybe just one of us, after all, I've been so bad towards them lately – Naruto laughed.</p><p>- And now, everybody thinks that you are dead – Kushina was surprised.</p><p>- Don't worry, Jiraiya is the only one that knows that I am alive, a clone told him in the middle of the chaos, the fact that the ship got caught on fire was a blessing, I'm glad that no one died but it helped me to fake my death before I used a hiraishin that Jiraiya gave me, I had to use a lot of chakra but in the end It was worth it – He got closer to Kushina and kissed her.</p><p>She looked at him with a smile and happy tears as she looked at him carrying Mito.</p><p>- She's beautiful, just like her mother… Don't worry, your clone told me everything – Naruto smiled – Our beautiful daughter – Kushina's heart was beating so fast when Naruto said that.</p><p>- Do you want to put her on her bed? – She asked him and Naruto nodded so fast.</p><p>Moments later, Naruto was caressing his daughter's cheek as she sleeps so peacefully, he smiled before he and Kushina got out the room, they had some things to discuss, after Naruto closed Mito's door he looked at Kushina who was biting her lower lip before she jumped onto him conquering his lips.</p><p>Naruto quickly got her in his arms and she was already hugging his hips.</p><p>- My room, right there – Kushina broke the kiss and she pointed her finger before she kissed Naruto back again.</p><p>Naruto was being too intense, Kushina was already moaning as Naruto played with her tongue, he placed his hands on her ass trying to push her close to him and she hugged his neck, when they broke the kiss, Kushina smiled.</p><p>An appropriate place, that was a good description as now they were in her room, but Naruto didn't care about anything inside there, with the exception of Kushina and her bed, of course.</p><p>They both undressed slowly, Kushina was wearing a set of black lingerie that wasn't so suggestive but looked well on her, it made her big breasts and ass highlight and it leave on view her abs, she's a stripper so she had to take care of her body, Naruto ended up just wearing white boxers.</p><p>- God… Your body's amazing… You're amazing – Naruto told her before he was in top of her kissing her neck.</p><p>Kushina moaned, this was one of her weak points.</p><p>- Yes Naruto… Keep going dear! – Kushina needed that, a long time has passed since she had an encounter with a man and it was this same man her last.</p><p>Naruto went down this time, he descended an kissed her abs, her legs, until he reached her tights, he helped her to get out from her black panties, and Naruto was surprised when he finally got to see her vagina, it had a little bit of hair, but it wasn't so noticeable, he licked his lips before he started licking the entrance of her pussy.</p><p>- Oh… Naruto, you didn't have to… - Naruto's movement shut her off – Keep going, lick my pussy! – She grabbed Naruto's head trying to push his tongue further.</p><p>Naruto kept with his pace until he felt that she was about to cum.</p><p>- W-What? – She complained.</p><p>- Get ready dear – Naruto placed his dick in the entrance of her pussy, and Kushina seemed pleased now.</p><p>Naruto entered inside her, surprising the redhead, who tried to accommodate his penis in her insides, Kushina smiled, that was the penis she loved, he had a really big penis, Naruto grabbed her butt cheeks and lifted her up.</p><p>Kushina was surprised but happy, Naruto was penetrating her with such force, he penetrated her without mercy, her moans could have been heard if it wasn't by the fact that she was being kissed by Naruto, Kushina hugged his neck.</p><p>- Yes Naruto, keep going, don't stop! – It was like an order.</p><p>- As you wish my love – Naruto pushed her into the bed and pounded her hard.</p><p>He grabbed her by her hips and continued with his movements, Kushina felt ecstatic while Naruto buried his head between her big breasts, the redhead woman moaned happily when she felt his tongue in one of her nipples and a hand pinching the other.</p><p>- Mom… I'm getting close! – Naruto shouted.</p><p>Kushina didn't pay any attention as she was already cumming, Naruto didn't want to ruin things so fast, so he pulled out his penis and deposited his seed over her pussy and her flat stomach, he fell in her breasts and they keep the position for some time.</p><p>The night was still young, so they did many times, they fucked in many positions and many places and Naruto came inside her a lot, it might not be a surprise if she ended up pregnant tonight, Naruto felt so happy, he dreamed of doing this again many times and now, he had her forever.</p><p>
  <strong>Epilogue</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Seven years later…</strong>
</p><p>- I don't want to! – Complained a red-haired girl to an older woman that looks just like her using a white comfortable dress, she had a huge belly.</p><p>- MITO NAKAZE! – The little girl was startled as she heard her mother calling her full name – You're going to be an older sister soon, you need to act as an example for your little brother or sister – Mito gulped.</p><p>- Okay mom, I'll eat the soup – The girl did as she was told and Kushina smiled before she patted her head.</p><p>- By the way mom… - The little girl's words were interrupted when they heard someone opening the door – HE'S HERE! – Said Mito before she ran towards the entrance.</p><p>There she found a blonde man with a smile, he was wearing a white coat, and she ran and hugged him.</p><p>- Hey baby girl… How are you feeling? – Asked the blonde man.</p><p>- Bad, I don't want to eat soup! – She complained and the blonde laughed.</p><p>They went into the kitchen and he smiled.</p><p>- Hey Kushina – He got closer to her and kissed her before he kissed her belly.</p><p>- Hey Haruto – She took his hand.</p><p>- Oh, you made ramen? – Haruto was happy, many years had passed, he already got used to his new name – So, this is why Mito-chan was complaining – Haruto sighed.</p><p>- Ramen is boring! – Mito said and her parents looked at her darkly, she started to eat the ramen and she smiled weakly.</p><p>- I'm sorry mom and dad, I know you love ramen but I can't… - She was feeling down.</p><p>- Don't worry dear… I will always love you, no matter what, you, your mother and your next brother or sister – He hugged both of his girls.</p><p>- We love you too dear – Kushina smiled at him.</p><p>- Yes daddy! – Mito hugged him.</p><p>- I am really a lucky man – Haruto smiled at them.</p><p>He really was, he had a happy life with his mother-wife and their daughter, they were happy waiting for the next baby, yes, life was good to Naruto and he was happy knowing that no one would ever going to separate him from Kushina again.</p><p>
  <strong>FIN</strong>
</p><p>I want to thank all my patrons, without you this wouldn't have been possible, for more stories check out my profile i write Harry Potter stories too!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, i hope you liked this new story, i'll be posting more chapters soon, check out my patreon for faster updates (Today i'll post chapter 5) the link's on my profile!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>